Left Behind
by Fayth3
Summary: What happened if Max got left behind in 2009.
1. Running and Ruination

Title- Left behind series.  
  
Author- Fayth  
  
Email- fayth82@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Rating- PG13  
  
Summary- what happened if Max got left behind in 2009.  
  
Disclaimer- I am so interested in buying Alec!  
  
A/N- Constructive criticism appreciated.  
  
Running and Ruination  
  
Gillette, Wyoming 2009  
  
The breakout hadn't been her idea. No, that privilege belonged to X5-599, otherwise known as Zack- her big brother, it was his brainstorm and she had followed him. They all did.  
  
Actually she was a little perplexed by the whole thing- break out to what? Exactly what was beyond the fences at Manticore?   
  
It was their home, the place where they had been created and had grown up with each other. Where else was there for them to go? What if what was out there was worse?  
  
"Worse that Eva being shot?" Zack had demanded "Worse that Jack being cut up and people always disappearing. Worse than Psy-ops?"  
  
Even she had been swayed by that argument.  
  
It was time to go, especially when she began to get the shakes.  
  
As she had fallen to the floor trembling with the force of her seizures she saw the look of horror in her siblings' eyes. She, X5-332960073452, a.k.a Max was going to be taken away by the guards and cut and sliced up.  
  
No way was Zack going to let that happen to his baby sister- they had to go now. The others had agreed but complained that they had planned an escape and they should stick to the plan.  
  
But Zack had been adamant and the rest of them fell into line; after all he was their Commanding officer.  
  
That night, as they had all slept readying themselves for their big escape, Ben had crept over and sat next to her holding her shaking hand in his.  
  
"It's alright Max; the blue lady will protect us." His unquestioning faith and assurance calmed her nerves and as he leaned forward to kiss her forehead she knew that everything would be okay. They sat together listening to the sound of Krit snoring and shared a smile.  
  
Zack had woken them all at day break and he urged them to ready themselves, his hand signals the only thing moving in the still morning air. They were a present from Manticore- a way to communicate without fear of being overheard by the enemy. In this case Manticore was the enemy and they were going to escape.   
  
And they almost had.  
  
As Max raced through the undergrowth feeling the biting cold snow on the soles of her bare feet she wondered what awaited them out there in the world. They had heard stories but nothing could prepare you for the reality. She could hear the dog barks and snow shooters that they had pulled out to stop the escape of the children and she sped up her steps knowing that she must meet at the rendezvous. She was the youngest and they all looked out for her and if she didn't show then it was possible that they would all go looking for her.  
  
She leaped over a fallen log and crouched silently watching around for telltale footsteps. She heard nothing and so she sprinted to the top of the hillock and scanned the area for her siblings. It was with relief she smiled when their heads popped up from behind trees and rocks.  
  
She joined them in triumph noting the pleased look on Zack's face and the friendly clasp of Ben's hand on her shoulder.  
  
Jondy was the last to reach the checkpoint and she was greeted warmly by Syl and Max who were glad to see her.  
  
Then Zack began to give out his commands. They were to split up and go on in two's. Max didn't see why, surely there was safety in numbers but Zack was in charge and always had been.  
  
As she watched her sibs disappear into the night she felt an odd sense of foreboding that this was the last time that she would see them all together.  
  
Ben turned before he left with Zane and bought his hand up to touch her shoulder. Her nodded his goodbye and went to catch up with his partner.  
  
She shook off her feelings as Zack motioned for her and Jondy to go together which would leave him on his own. She shook her head but Zack frowned his disapproving.  
  
Follow orders, he motioned and Jondy pulled Max to her feet. Casting a look back at him as she headed for the trees with her sister, Max knew that he was one that she would miss the most.  
  
The two of them made good ground and their feet made tiny imprints in the snow as they made their way to the perimeter fence. The snow blizzard motorbikes roared behind them and as they rounded the last corner they heard yelling and screaming. Jondy almost stumbled as it registered that it was Seth who had screamed. Max pulled her along and squeezed her hand in comfort; they knew that they would lose brothers tonight.  
  
As they spied the fence Max's heart gave a lurch of glee at the thought of being almost there and she turned to Jondy in triumph.  
  
She felt her feet slide out from under her as she hit a slippery patch of ice but before she could right herself her sensitive toes registered cracks in the ice and suddenly she was plunged into icy water.  
  
FEARPAINCOLD  
  
Can't breathe her mind blanked as the cold current washed around her, tugging her along. Max let her training take over, almost thankful to Lydecker for the times he had made her sit in the tank. She had the best time and could hold her breath for almost five minutes. She kicked out against the current with the strong legs and pushed herself up the surface.  
  
FEARPAINCOLD  
  
She kicked harder as her outstretched hands made contact with something glasslike above her head. It was the ice that she had fallen through. Her eyes opened and she could see through the ice as clear as if it were a window and she spied the stars in the sky.  
  
Turning on her back she dug her little fingernails into the ice and used them to crab crawl across the surface back to the hole that she had fallen through, all the time the current was pushing her and her exhausted muscles longed for her to just give up and give in.  
  
PAINCOLDFEARNOFEARSOTIRED  
  
The stinging cold started to numb her hands and she held on desperately fighting the current and slowly edging back to the only opening in the ice. Just as she thought that her lungs would give in her fingers found the edge of the hole and she grabbed the ice with both hands, the sharp edged sheets slicing her delicate fingers.  
  
She pulled herself into the open gasping for breath, her harsh pants casting puffs of white crisp mist in the night air.  
  
She shivered as she crawled painstakingly over the frozen river on her stomach to distribute her body weight and prevent a repeat of what she had just undergone. Her clothes, just a simple light nightgown clung to her and made her feel so much heavier. She knew that in a few minutes as the night air dried it, it would turn crisp and would rustle to give away her position.   
  
Her tiny body shuddered as the saturated cloth clung to her skin. A crack of a twig alerted her to another's presence and she turned in fighting stance to see her worst nightmare in front of her. Her heart sank.  
  
Colonel Lydecker stood impassively in front of her "You'll never make it 452." He raised his gun "You'll die of hypothermia before you reach civilisation. Come home. A good soldier knows when to back down."  
  
And just like that he was using it as another exercise. She watched him carefully calculating the odds of actually getting away from him. He was the nightmare that prompted them to leave this place. The one man who held the power of life, death and pain over the soldiers and she knew that to get past him would be the ultimate test, one that she couldn't fail. But it was tempting. She was cold and tired and soaked and she knew that hypothermia was a risk.  
  
"Max." he made her jump with the knowledge that he was aware of the names that they had assigned to each other "Make things easier, come home." But as soon as he had said it he knew that it was the wrong thing to say. It was his teachings that had urged the soldiers never to take the easy way out. Her muscles tensed as she primed to flight and he raised the gun and fired.  
  
The last thing that X5-452 remembered as she blacked out was the burning pain in her shoulder and the cold snow beneath her face. 


	2. Back in the fold

Back in the Fold  
  
Gillette, Wyoming 2010  
  
Today was different. Normally as soon as she woke up she was taken to the labs where they would poke and prod her some more, ask her what she thought she was doing and generally annoy her and then she would either be carted off to Psy- Ops to be reindoctrinated or taken to the training rooms where she would undergo intense training.  
  
Today, instead of being dragged off to rigorous physical torture she was escorted to Lydecker's office.  
  
Max stood to attention. Her eyes fixed on a point six inches above his head, her feet spaced 12 inches apart and her back ramrod straight.  
  
"452 you have been in solitary confinement, reindoctrination and observation for the past twelve months. During this time you have had ample time to reflect on the choices that were made by your former C.O and consider the actions of your unit last February. What are your conclusions?"  
  
"Our attempt was an act of desertion caused by weakness sir." She answered quickly.  
  
"What are your fellow unit?"  
  
"Deserters Sir." She would never call them traitors.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"X5-452 Sir!" Max, she thought rebelliously. Psy-ops may have given her a healthy fear of displeasing Manticore but it could never eradicate who she was, who her siblings had been. She was Max.  
  
Lydecker nodded at her prompt replies. "Very well 452 you are cleared for return to the barracks. Your reindoctrination was a success and you are once again one of us."  
  
Max stayed silent unsure what her response was supposed to be.  
  
"You shall be assigned a new unit and will bunk with them." he turned to the guard by her side. "Escort 452 to block 6." She saluted and turned to go only to pause with his next words.  
  
"Oh 452, we will be watching you."  
  
The walk to her new dorm was long enough to give her time to think. So she was back in the fold. Once again to stay with a barrack-full of children who were being trained to be deadly killing machines. She just hoped that they were as nice as her previous unit, they could never take their place but maybe they would help her take this place in stride and make things more bearable. One thing that she was certain of was that she never wanted to go back to Psy-ops, the very name left shivers going down her spine.  
  
She had not too fond memories of sensory deprivation and starvation, solitary confinement and psychological breakdown tactics, the endless barrage of questions and tests and punishments if her responses were too slow or not to standard, any hint of independent thought was frowned on and resulted in pain and she had to learn pretty quickly to mask what she was thinking so as not to merit more punishment.   
  
Too soon the guard stopped in front of a large door emblazoned with a 6.  
  
"Here." He said gruffly, slightly creeped out at the girl who never seemed to get rattled by anything. He had known that she was not normal whenever she came out of the torture chamber with a blank look on her face and in her eyes. Most who left looked haunted or broken but not her, it was almost like there was nothing there to be broken and it rattled more than one of the guards who gave her wide berth.  
  
He pointed to the only spare bed in the pace and pushed the door closed behind him leaving her standing in the quiet room by herself. She guessed that her new unit was still at breakfast, something that she wasn't really bothered with this morning; the feeling of being free of Psy-Ops enough to take the edge off her hunger.  
  
She sank down on the empty bed noticing that her clothes had arrived before she had and lay in neat piles on her bed, all regimented and perfectly the same. She fought the urge to mess them up and almost grinned at her new contrary behaviour. Zack would be so annoyed with the changes that a year had given her.  
  
A year in solitary had been enough for her to determine who she was away from others and it was someone that she liked. She was no longer the baby that needed to be looked after and coddled by her unit. She was a soldier in her own right; she had made it through Psy-ops and had not compromised her siblings or broken down under persecution. She was strong.  
  
The bang of a door alerted her to the fact that people were arriving and she shook herself out of her musings as her new "family" arrived.  
  
They all stopped in the doorway staring at the new-comer.  
  
"Who are you?" a tall dark haired boy with broad shoulders demanded.  
  
Max didn't like his tone "Ma- X5-452." She caught herself on her name and corrected quickly "I have been assigned to your unit."  
  
"452?" a small ginger haired girl glared at her "Didn't you try to run away last year?"  
  
Max ignored the question and watched as the curious stared turned to hostile ones.  
  
"We don't need traitors in our unit." The dark haired boy stated.  
  
"Snakes."  
  
"Rats."  
  
"Poison." Hissed several of them.  
  
"I'm not a traitor." Max said hotly, their accusations riling her "It was my C.O's idea and I followed orders." She clasped her little hands into fists.  
  
"Well I'm C.O here, I'm X5-261 and I say you are a traitor." He stuck his hands on his hips.  
  
"No I'm not." Max growled "Colonel Lydecker said I was a success and he's cleared me."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah." they stood nose to nose now and the rest of the unit gathered around. 


	3. Whatever gets you through

Whatever gets you through.  
  
The trainer stood in front of them with his hands on his hips.  
  
"Well? Explain your faces." He ordered the two of them.  
  
Max stood to attention, ignoring the pain in her arm and tried to set her gaze at just past the trainers ear. It was hard because of the swelling in one eye that caused it to almost close. Her lip had just stopped bleeding and she was glad that she couldn't feel the bruises over her body yet.   
  
"Sir, minor altercation between 452 and myself sir." 261 barked out. Max glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and noted with no small sense of satisfaction that he hadn't gotten off lightly either. He sported a black eye, a bruised face and if she wasn't mistaken maybe a broken nose courtesy of her fists. It would have been more if it was a fight fair but to have two of his unit hold her down while he hit her wasn't exactly fair.  
  
It had been like this since she had joined the Unit 6 over ten months ago now. 261 had become the bane of her existence and she had named him Bulli, because that's what he was- a bully.  
  
He wasn't a patch on Zack and she missed her big brother so badly that at times she wanted to cry, but soldiers didn't cry. She had to deal with what she was given and what she had been given was unit 6- The biggest bunch of bullies and spiteful backstabbers that had graced Manticore. She avoided them as much as possible, managing to somehow spend more time in punishment than she did with them. Something that actually came as a blessing.  
  
Her first week out of Psy-ops was indelibly printed on her brain as the worse week of her life ever. And that was saying something in the place that thought adversity was character building, if that were true then her character was built at ten years of old. After the first attack by Bulli and his cronies the standard had been set. She was a traitor and therefore an enemy. Every time they got her alone they would attack, starting verbally and when she retaliated, and even when she didn't, then the physical abuse would start. Not just beatings but practical jokes. Everything from hiding all her clothes and tearing her bed linen to putting mud in her shoes just before inspection and barbed wire in her bed. Each was designed to get her into trouble and sent to solitary and punishment detail. Max took this from the trainers without hesitation and almost looked forward to the time away from the unit.  
  
They were all mean and cruel and she had no family feelings towards them at all.   
  
"It's always you isn't it 452?" the trainer sighed, not even questioning the C.O as to who had started the altercation. It was always her who was blamed and no amount of explanation would change their minds and she didn't even try. She had been an Oh niner and that automatically counted against her, even with the staff. She had probably been in reindoctrination more than all the other X5's put together.  
  
"Do two laps of the field and then one round of the obstacle course before you retire." The trainer ran a hand over his eyes and dismissed them.  
  
Bulli smirked as he walked away.  
  
Max ignored him. What he didn't realise was that she had taken the Colonels' words to heart. When the enemy hands you lemons make lemonade.  
  
Max had gotten great at making lemonade. The punishment that her tormentors thought she hated and endured through no other choice she had turned to her advantage. She was going to be better. A better soldier, a stronger, faster, smarter soldier and they were helping her to do it.  
  
Every time she was dealt a hand she would use it to push herself in a way that the trainers didn't. Each period spent in solitary Max would use to pour over her course texts and read ahead. She had visited Manticore's library and was steadily furthering her knowledge. Each time she was sent to do laps or the course, she would challenge herself to be faster, more graceful- pushing herself to her limits; and every time she was getting faster and that much better. Not that she showed her trainers or her unit the improvements, she wouldn't give them another reason to ostracise her and beat her. But she wouldn't stop pushing herself and that was how she had come across her biggest advantage- Bill.  
  
Bill was a forty year old lab technician with dreadlocks and a beaming smile set into his dark features.  
  
She remembered the first time that she had met him. It had been about three weeks after she had rejoined the main base and she had to wait for the others to go to bed and fall asleep before she could return to the barracks and do the same. This was standard procedure by now. She avoided them so that she wouldn't have to see their faces whilst they waited for her to react to their practical jokes- Apple-pie bed, drenched pillows or barbed wire between the sheets. You'd think after almost a year they would get tired of their behaviour.   
  
She walked down a corridor wondering what she could do to pass the time when she suddenly heard music and singing coming from one of the labs.  
  
She peered around the door and watched carefully.  
  
There was a tall African American in a lab coat with his long dreadlocks swaying as he moved to the beat playing on the mini radio next to his work station.  
  
He turned quickly and spotted her, his eyebrows rising in surprise.  
  
"Well hey there. Don't be shy honey, come on in and hang." He smiled "Come keep me company."  
  
Max slowly walked in and watched him warily.  
  
"Couldn't sleep huh? Me neither, I'm a night owl myself." He picked something up from the table and offered it to her "Cookie?"  
  
Max took it, wondering what she was supposed to do with it when he picked up another and bit into it. She did the same and her eyes widened at the unfamiliar yet tantalising taste.  
  
"Good huh? He beamed at her expression. "Ain't nothin' like a choc chip cookie to cure what ails ya."  
  
"It has medicinal properties?" she asked curiously at the rest of the sweet confection.  
  
"Only for de heart." Max smiled as he offered her another one.  
  
"So who are ya then sweetheart?"  
  
Max swallowed "X5-452 sir." She knew the answer to that one.  
  
He paused for a second and then continued to mess with his test tubes.  
  
"452 huh? I'm Bill, Bill Maclay. I'm a lab technician….well DNA geneticist actually. I diced and spliced your animal traits into ya."  
  
"Oh." She wasn't sure what to say to that.   
  
"452, you were one of those that escaped."  
  
Max shrugged, suddenly feeling hostile. She had been having a nice talk with this man and now he would treat her like her unit and the trainers did. Like she was poison.   
  
"Attempted escapees. I obviously didn't make it and Colonel Lydecker has cleared me for reissue and standards." She bit out, not caring at her tone.  
  
"Whoa, defensive little thing aren't ya?" he held up his hands in mock surrender "I wasn't judging sweetheart." He looked at the bruises on her face "But I guess others have been. How did you get those?"  
  
Max shrugged again, not wanting to go into it.  
  
"Wait, lemme guess. It was a pygmy and his dog?" her lips twitched "Nah, maybe a rampaging squirrel or Peter Pan."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Bill blinked "Peter Pan? Uh, popular culture reference- The boy who never grew up."  
  
"Well it wasn't him, I've never met him."  
  
This time it was Bills turn to smile.  
  
"He's not real honey, a story."  
  
"A morality tale? Like Aesops fables?" Max had heard of such things. "What is the conclusion of his story?"  
  
"Say what now?"  
  
Max frowned "I don't understand what you just said."  
  
"That makes two of us." He shook his head "Let's start again. Who hit you?"  
  
"Some boys from my unit." She confessed. He was a nice man, who sort of reminded her of Jack,  
  
"How many?" he asked and was impressed when she responded "three."  
  
"I bet you gave as good as you got huh?" she nodded and he laughed, a melodic sound that filled her with the first good feelings she had since Zack had sent them away. "That's cool."  
  
"Cool? It seems average temperature in here."  
  
"Nah, cool is slang. It means that something is good or great."  
  
"Cool." She repeated "I haven't done common verbal usage yet. That doesn't start until we are cleared for solo missions." She gestured to the mini radio "What is that playing?"  
  
"Golden pre-pulse oldies. Uh I think this is Shania Twain, before it was a band called Matchbox twenty. You heard of them?"  
  
"No." she admitted and he nodded.  
  
"Well if you are a night owl like me, I'm in the lab four nights a week. You could drop by and keep me company and maybe you'll learn something. Deal?"  
  
"Affirmative." She shook his outstretched hand and sat next to him on the stool.  
  
"Okay 452, 452 isn't there something else I can call you?"  
  
"Max." she said trusting him with her most precious secret "You can call me Max."  
  
So from then on, for four nights a week to avoid her unit she went and hung out with Bill and he'd tell her about the world outside Manticore. The other three nights a week she spent in the gymnasium perfecting her fighting techniques. But it was the time with Bill that she cherished. He explained about the pulse that had happened while she had been in Psy-ops and regaled her with stories of popular culture and colloquialisms and she came to see him as her saving grace; the one thing that made Manticore bearable.   
  
He was the only one who knew about the progress she was making and her reasons for not advertising the fact that she was quicker, stronger and smarter than the rest of her company.  
  
She finished the course and checked her time, delighted that she had completed it in 3minutes and 5 point 4 seconds. That was her fastest time ever. Even Bulli had only ever managed 4 minutes ten seconds. She grinned to herself and went to shower before going to see Bill.   
  
"Hey Max, what's up?"  
  
"Ceiling, sky." She sassed as she sat down.  
  
"Smart Alec." He groused.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Bill shook his head. Sometimes she was so normal that he forgot that she wasn't a regular girl who had been bought up with language like everyone else and was unfamiliar with slang that he took for granted. Not that he minded teaching her. She picked things up at an astronomical rate which was one of the reasons why he forgot so often.  
  
"A smart Alec is someone who uses sarcasm to be funny. Or not." He mock glared "Also known as a wise ass, clever dick, smart ass."  
  
Max loved the fact that he never complained about explaining the most basic things to her.   
  
When she nodded he knew that the information had been assimilated and taken on board.  
  
"What has got my favourite transgenic in a good mood?" he paused "did you finally kick Bulli ass?" he gestured to her bruised face half hidden by the fine dark hair that had grown almost to her collar now.  
  
"Like I don't do that anyway. The guy is a serious loser." She waited for him to nod to show that she had used the colloquialism correctly. "I beat my track record."  
  
"Yeah what you got now?"   
  
"Three point five." He looked impressed.  
  
"Way to go Maxie!" she beamed at his praise.  
  
"I just wish I could show them all what I am capable of." She said hesitatingly "But if I did they'd just be on my case even more. Not that I care about punishment detail."  
  
Bill laughed, he knew her feelings on that subject "I bet you are the only girl that would prefer to be squashed in a dark hole than talk to her team mates."  
  
"Gives me time to think." She stated impishly.  
  
"Speaking of time alone. You won't be seeing me all next week."  
  
"How come?" Max slumped at the thought of even a week without his teasing and smiling at her.  
  
"It's the holidays; I get to spend sometime with my family."  
  
Family. The word bought to mind the brothers and sisters of hers that had left her alone here. Zack, Ben, Tinga, Krit, Syl, Zane, Jace, Brin, Jondy, Seth and Ash. Her family were scattered out there somewhere.  
  
"Which reminds me." Bill continued unaware of her depressing thoughts. "Here. Merry Christmas Max." he held out a box and pushed it into her hands.  
  
"Merry what?"  
  
She looked down at the box. It was covered in red shiny paper and a bow. It was so pretty and shiny.  
  
"Uh Christmas, it's a holiday that has its roots it…something that will mean absolutely nothing to you. It's a time to spend with family and celebrate all the things that make you happy. It's traditional to give gifts too."  
  
"It's pretty." She offered.  
  
"It's wrapped Max, you have to open it."  
  
"Oh." He didn't laugh at her but felt extremely sad that a ten year old girl didn't even know what a present was.  
  
She peeled away the tape and the bow and gently opened the paper.  
  
It was two books.  
  
"I know you're not supposed to have contraband so I got you something that you could easily hide if ever someone came in."  
  
They were books. Bright and shiny and never read by anyone else, not touched by military hands or soldiers fingers. It belonged to her. She actually owned something herself. That was a big a revelation as anything.   
  
"Weapons and arms through the ages and Grimm's fairy tales." She read.  
  
"Something useful and something nice." He shrugged "What do you get for the transgenic that has never had anything?"  
  
"I like them." she said fingering the covers of her books.  
  
"I'm so glad." He sighed with relief "Oh and Kelly baked you these."  
  
He handed her a small box with four pies in.  
  
"Mince pies." He explained.  
  
"Why? I've never met her." Max opened the box and ate one.  
  
"I've talked about you."  
  
"Is that allowed?" she asked around a mouthful not wanting him to get into trouble.  
  
"Probably not but me and Kelly are trying for a baby and there are no secrets between us. Besides it's not like she would tell anyone."  
  
"I like these too."  
  
"I'll tell her." He grinned "Although the correct response when someone does something you like is say thank you." He mock corrected.  
  
"Thank you." She grinned back at him.  
  
"So what will you do when I'm gone?"  
  
"Go to the gym, read." She touched her books again.  
  
"Let's listen to some Christmas music and I'll tell you about the holiday." He offered.  
  
That night after she left him she stopped by one of the rooms that they used for her during her solitary confinement and pried one of the bricks out of the wall. Inside there she lovingly placed her two books and her treats before going to bed with a smile. 


	4. Hells Child

A/N- this part and the next get a little darker than before. Remember more reviews get faster posting of chapters.  
  
Hells child.  
  
Max was shaking so hard she thought the trainer was able to see it but he remained not so blissfully unaware.  
  
"So 452, you think that rules are meant to be flaunted?"  
  
"No Sir."  
  
"You think that what the rest of us have to do, you are somehow exempt from? Shirking your duty? Thinking you're better than us?"  
  
"NO SIR." She yelled back.  
  
"Then explain these." He kicked at her feet. The boots that she had spent hours polishing this morning covered in mud. She'd only left the room for a second- a second but it had been enough. When she returned it was to find her immaculate boots covered in filth and grime and twenty seconds left until inspection. Dammit she should know by now not to leave anything untended. She could see Bulli smirking by her side and a few of her team mates sniggering.  
  
"Eyes FRONT." The Trainer screamed. "Well what can we expect from an oh niner? Runaways, strays, traitors and deserters and now shirkers."   
  
"Not traitors." She mumbled and immediately wished she hadn't as the Trainer turned purple.  
  
"INSUBORDINATION. It's the pit for you; you little bitch until you learn how to be a player."  
  
He grabbed her by the ear and hurled her towards the guards.  
  
The two burly guards dragged Max away and stopped in front of a steel door set in the side of another room.  
  
"See you in a week." One grinned and they slammed the door.  
  
The pit was a cupboard only just big enough to stand in. you couldn't move, couldn't sit and couldn't really lean since there were spikes in the wall, it was pitch black and the door was steel so they couldn't hear you scream. You had to stand to attention for as long as they kept you in here. Max was a regular visitor and usually stayed for a few days. But this time it seemed that she had pushed the Trainer too hard.  
  
No. This wasn't her fault. This was Bulli and his stupid, pathetic band of cowards and bullies. They couldn't find another way to amuse themselves so they made her life hell. And it was hell. Zack had said that Manticore was bad before when Jack got dissected and Eva was shot but this was so, so much worse.   
  
Each and every day was an exercise in survival. Just getting through each day without getting sent to punishment detail was a success and every time she managed to hold both her temper and tongue; a triumph.  
  
Still she refused them the pleasure of breaking. She was strong no matter what they said and she would live through this and one day be reunited with her brothers. Her brothers...oh god Zack where are you when I need you? I'm alone and I'm scared and I need you.  
  
It was the monotonous sound that grated. All she could hear through the steel door was crunch, crunch, and crunch. The marching of soldiers down the corridor as they went to drills.  
  
Crunch.  
  
From drills.  
  
Crunch.  
  
To the mess halls where they'll be eating. Don't think about food.  
  
Crunch.  
  
To the dorms where they would bunk down. Don't think about sleeping.  
  
Crunch.  
  
The cycle starts again. The only thing real is the nightmares.  
  
Crunch.  
  
And again.  
  
Oh Ben, I'm hungry and tired, oh so tired. Are they going to leave me in here to slowly die?  
  
Crunch.  
  
And again. Don't leave me!  
  
Crunch.  
  
And again.  
  
ZACK?  
  
Her heart raced as she heard the bolt being slid across and as light pushed in she had to move her shaking arms to shield her sensitive pupils.  
  
"452, time to come out."  
  
"H-h," she swallowed trying to get her dry throat to work again "How long?"  
  
"Seven days." The guard blanched at the pale girl with big black circles under her squinting red eyes.  
  
Max shivered as her cool clammy skin came into contact with the air conditioning. Her teeth chattered.  
  
"Commander Evans wants you to go directly to session 15."  
  
"15?" Max grabbed the wall as her legs almost gave way. She hadn't moved in a week and they had cramped. The pins and needles pain that shot through them made her eyes blur and her breath catch in a hiss of pain.  
  
"Directly." He nodded.  
  
Max nodded and then waited for the hall to stop spinning. She clutched the wall for support as she staggered down the corridor she could feel the guard watching from behind not sure whether to come to her assistance or not.  
  
Keeping her eyes straight ahead she continued painstakingly down the hall.  
  
Session 15 was a large room set in an old block of Manticore. It took her almost five minutes to reach it in her crippled state but by the time she had reached it her limbs were in working order again and she could walk without staggering.  
  
She stopped in front of Commander Evans "Sir. I apologise for my appearance Sir but I was told to report to you directly."  
  
"That is correct." He didn't even glance up at her from his papers. "You begin training again now; we wish to time you in the tank."  
  
Max was sure that she hadn't heard him right. She hadn't eaten or washed or slept or even been to the toilet in seven days and he was expecting her to get into the tank?  
  
The tank was a huge Olympic sized swimming pool with heavy chains at the bottom and an observational panel. The idea was to see how long the X's could hold their breath, they were chained to the bottom to give them anchor and assurance and then the trainer stood there with his stop clock timing them. The chains would only loosen when they had fulfilled whatever the trainer's expectation. If they didn't, then they wouldn't make it.  
  
Max had lost a sister- Merie to the tank. She had been unable to hold her breath as long as the trainer wanted and she had been so panicked and drained they were unable to undo the chains in time. She got them twisted around her ankle and no amount of CPR had helped. She had died.  
  
Max still had nightmares of being chained to the bottom of the murky water and watching her sisters' dead body floating helplessly nearby. Jondy had cried all night.  
  
But you needed to be fit and aware and awake to survive long in the tank. Max was dehydrated, malnourished and exhausted. There was no way that she would live through this.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"In the tank soldier." He ordered and she walked to the edge of the pool and slid in. Taking what was probably her last breath she kicked off and drifted to the bottom of the pool, shackling her feet to the heavy metal chains.  
  
The observation deck was open and she could see the commander and a few men watching her. She closed her eyes to them and sought refuge inside her head. The water helped her aching muscles in her arms but her legs were shaking again as they protested being cramped in that position and with chains around her ankles.  
  
She felt sick. Sick to her stomach and sick to her head. This was wrong, so very, very wrong.  
  
One minute passed and she looked up to see the Commander pointing to something on his papers. He wasn't even watching the water.   
  
Two minutes. Were they going to watch her die? Maybe this was an exercise in just how expendable she was- she got it really.  
  
Three minutes. Her body sagged wanting to give up but she had been trained by Manticore. No giving up. If she was going to die she wouldn't give them the pleasure of watching her flag and flail around like a startled horse. But her body had other ideas and it hit out for the surface as the timer hit four minutes. The chain on her leg held her down.  
  
Let me out.  
  
She was tied to the solid concrete floor.  
  
I need air!  
  
She was going to be just like Merie.  
  
Help!  
  
The commander looked up like he was bored and glanced at the timer and her frantic expression. He paused like he was deliberating and then pushed a button. The chains undid and she hurtled for the surface. Breaking through and gasping for breath.  
  
She looked up as dark boots came into view.  
  
"That was poor 452, I expect better."  
  
"S-sorry sir." She coughed as she got out of the pool. "I'll try to do better next time."  
  
"See that you do. Training in two hours, go get cleaned up."  
  
"Sir," she managed a salute and walked away.  
  
A hot shower made her feel marginally more human but not enough to make up for her hungry stomach. She turned the water to cold once she had finished and moved her mouth underneath catching stray drops of water to quench her thirst. It wasn't much but it would have to do until lunch.  
  
She joined her Unit who glared at her for continuing to breathe and exist as she waited in standard formation for the trainer.  
  
"This morning we will be trying hand to hand basic. Pair up."  
  
Everyone scrambled to get into pairs while Max waited for them to decide who would get stuck with her.  
  
It was Bulli. Her blank eyes turned to him.  
  
"Aww poor 452, what's wrong? Hungry, tired? Weak?"  
  
Max ignored him and let her body remember the basic blocks to his attacks. Punch, block, turn, twist, block, arm up, elbow out, catch twist fall, up, block. All the time he taunted her but she refused to let herself hear him. Stop, drop, kick, block, smack, swing, block.  
  
Suddenly she was hit with a surprise snap kick and she tuned back in to the fight.  
  
Bulli grinned maliciously and she felt her dormant temper spike.  
  
As he moved in to try another kick she snapped her fist out and caught him a cuff on the jaw. He jerked back and rounded on her furiously.  
  
They met in a flurry of fists and came out of the formation in a wild pace.  
  
"452, 261 what the hell are you doing?"  
  
They both snapped to attention so quickly her hair was still flying as she saluted.  
  
"Got carried away Sir." She said hurriedly not trusting Bulli not to drop her into another punishment.  
  
He eyed her warily "Alright. Well watch what you do next time."  
  
"Yes sir." She turned back to Bulli and no amount of provoking got through her defences this time. She was not going back to the pit today.  
  
The mess hall was the usual melee of noise and confusion as hundreds of soldiers simultaneously ate lunch. They marched up to the service hatch and a prune faced old lady handed out slop that was supposed to be high in nutrition and vitamins and whatever the hell else they put in there to disguise the fact that it wasn't enough to feed a mouse on a diet.  
  
Max finished her meal and looked around. The hall was clearing quickly as they wanted to get a few extra minutes to polish boots or catch up on reading or whatever it was they needed to do before they had to report to their C.O.'s.  
  
Max looked down at her empty plate and up at the service hatch and made her decision.  
  
She slowly stood up and walked to the hatchway and stood in front of the haggard old lady who peered at her through horn rimmed glasses.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
She swallowed "I'm still hungry."  
  
The old lady raised an eyebrow "One serving per person."  
  
Max leaned forward "Please." It was a word that Bill had told her was magical and she hoped that it worked some of its magic here.  
  
"I haven't eaten in a week, I'm tired and dirty and I'm hungry. Please?"  
  
Max's wide eyes met the woman's and she watched as they softened.  
  
The woman had to be in her late sixties, her hair in a net and her skin wrinkled, most of the kids ignored her except to wonder at how old and worn she was and mock her acid manner and drab clothes. None of them had ever really taken any time to get to know her or they would have been surprised that she was a grandmother three times over and that she basically lived for her family. Right now she was looking into the scared, tired face of this young soldier, the only one who had ever spoken to her in this place and all she could see was her youngest granddaughter.  
  
Her eyes softened some more and she took Max's plate and filled it to the edges with more of the lunch meat and vegetables.  
  
"We have some left over." She passed the plate back and was rewarded by a shaky smile.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The lady nodded and watched as the small girl straightened her shoulders and walked away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
WOW, thanks for all the great reviews for this.  
  
m/a fan- i love Alec too but first Max has to deal with Gilette Wyoming and her Unit first. Bill did give her the perfect opportunity though.  
  
Fair cate- Thanks, i was a bit unsure about my original characters but they seem to take on lives of their own.  
  
Diamond Dust- Other charcters will eventually show up. Guess who?!  
  
Raven- Is just liek Max to do that isn't it. Make lemonade from what they have given her. she will get a chance to exhibit her skills but has a way to go first. Glad you like Bill.  
  
Brynnmissy- Thanks!! That is so sweet for you to say.  
  
Jane- Cheers pet.  
  
feyechelon- Your making me blush, so glad that it has had such a great impact. More soon.  
  
Kitty- I'm a big M/A shipper too so he will be in it eventually. I wrote this because, like you, i found so many Max stays at manticore stories kinda dull.  
  
Lyndsay- Thanks again pet, I'm glad that Bill has been so well recieved. 


	5. Hells Child II

**Warning- again this chapter is darker than before, just be warned okay??**

****

****

**Hells child 2.**

****

They all waited, poised on the precipice for that order. The instructor stood with a stop clock in his hand and a knife in the other. He handed it to the hardened prisoner.

"You know the rules? Make it to the fence and you're free to go. Don't underestimate the kids." He handed him a knife and set the clock.

The death row inmate raced to wards the perimeter fence.

"Ok Soldiers, for today's Seek and destroy that man is your target. Incapacitate him; do not let him reach the fence."

He looked down at the timer "4…5…3…2…1 GO."

The X-series raced off into the forest en masse. 

Bulli turned to them and started handing out hand signals for them to scatter different directions. 

Max waited, she knew that he would give her instructions last, if at all. 

When the entire unit had dispersed Bulli raced off without really acknowledging her and she sighed, moving in a different direction.

She heard the forest come alive with the sound of footsteps and crunch of leaves under soldier's boots and she listened hard as they got closer to her position. She frowned, surely the prisoner wouldn't be making in a circle it wasn't logical. She crouched low and made her way through the underbrush.

From behind a tree Bulli moved and stood in front of her with a smirk.

"452."

She stood upright and watched him warily. A sound to her left made her spin and she saw a soldier leaning against a nearby tree with his arms folded over his chest.

A prickle of apprehension trickled down her spine and she turned to see another at her right. A noise came from behind her and she knew for a fact that she was now surrounded.

"What do you want?"

"A nice clean unit with no traitors. Oh wait I don't have that…yet." Bulli said almost conversationally "You see I was thinking that you've been around for far too long now 452. I thought the trainers would get rid of you by now but they seem to be taking their time so we need to give them a hand."

As he talked she could hear steps from all directions and she glanced around to see the rest of the unit standing in the clearing. 

A boy she hadn't seen much put his hand on Bulli's arm.

"This isn't in the protocol, let's get our target. Leave her." He urged with barely a glance in her direction. Bulli brushed him off.

 "Back off 765." He snarled "You are a member of our unit and we don't tolerate traitors. Are you in with her?"

The boy looked at her and Max wondered if she finally had an ally but that brief hoped dwindled as his glance fell and stepped back.

_Thanks anyway_ she thought bitterly as he walked back into the forest. He'd given her time to think and it had dawned on her what they were doing.

"You're going to throw the exercise and blame me."

Bulli smirked "Not as stupid as you look. This way they'll know you're not only a flight risk but a security risk."

"You'll be disassembled." A girl said clearly.

_Disassembled, dissected and given to the nomlies._

_Flashback_

_Ben smiled at her "Only the best soldiers get to go to the __Good Place__. The ones who fail...you know what happens to them?" _

_Max knew the story because he had told her so many times, she moved closer and answered "They disappear." _

_He nodded almost approvingly "To the __Bad Place__. Where they open you up and drink your blood until you're almost dead. Then they leave you there for the Nomlies. They crawl up from the basement through special tunnels. And when you're not looking...BAM! They break through the wall and drag you away"_

_Zack shuddered "Well, what do the Nomlies do with you?"_

_Max shook her head at the telltale revulsion in his voice even as he was intrigued by the tale Ben was weaving. _

_Ben smiled sadly "They keep you as prisoner of war and eat you up, little by little, forever." _

_End flashback_

"I didn't do anything." She protested.

"You exist 452. And you shouldn't." Bulli said condescendingly.

They advanced on her and she readied herself for an attack. She didn't have long to wait as Bulli kicked her midsection and a brown haired boy aimed a punch at her face.

"Don't!" she skittered back but ran into another soldier who punched her low in her back causing all the air to rush out of her lungs.

"Shut up 452/" Bulli said as he moved again and kicked her legs out from under her. She buckled and fell to the floor.

Max could do nothing but crawl into a foetal ball and try to switch the pain off as the blows and kicks rained down on her in hails.

A snap confirmed that someone had broken her rib and the impact of a boot in her back caused her to arch forward leaving her face free which was when another swiftly aimed kick knocked her into blackness.

"Well 452, I knew you were a trouble maker, but to deliberately provoke your team mates into a fight so as to let the prisoner escape?" The trainer spat at her.

Max couldn't see him, her eyes were almost totally swollen shut and she could feel blood dripping down her chin as her limited vision spun.

It was useless to argue as someone had given a chop to her throat bruising her vocal chords so she couldn't even defend herself. A croak would not save her and it was her word against the whole of the unit.

"It looks like you need a refresher course in what it takes to be a soldier. I think a few weeks in Psy-ops should help you out."

PSY-OPS?

Max swallowed and frantically tried to get her voice working.

"N-o."

"Guards?" he had already turned away and two mean burly guards arrived. "Take 452 to Psy-Ops."

Max shook her head and tried to get away from the guards but her bruised and battered body wouldn't let her.

From the corner of her swollen eye she could see the face of the boy who had tried to stop Bulli as he looked ashamed besides Bulli's triumphant gaze.

Shame. Triumph.

She closed her eyes, unwilling to look at him and drooped as they carried her away.

Psychological evaluation and Operations, also called Psy-Ops was every soldiers nightmare- even worse than the threat of the Nomlies had been the idea that they would be taken away to the place where no one comes back the same. When Jack had died Ben had been taken away to Psy-Ops when he climbed to the high place. He had come back quiet and shaking and scared.

That night Max had woken to soft cries and she had gotten out of bed to see Ben sitting by the window shaking frantically and crying. She had no idea how to help him and she glanced longingly at where Zack slept. He would know what to do but she also knew that Ben wouldn't want their C.O to see him this weak.

She softly walked to the windowsill and tugged on his arm. He wiped away his tears with a small fist and she had pulled him down and back into bed.

Then she had climbed on top and wrapped her small body around his. He had started to cry again against her shoulder and she had stroked his hair like she seen once in a book. It seemed to sooth him and sent him off to sleep. In the morning Zack had glared at her for being out of bed and in with Ben but she had told him that she had had a nightmare and he had softened and told her that next time that happened she could climb in with him. He was always sweet to her like that, but Ben had been grateful. He had given her his dessert at lunch even though it was his favourite. Over the next few days they managed to coax him back to himself but he was always quieter after that. Different.

Max didn't want to be different.

The scientist looked down at her in horror.

"This girl needs medical attention not more abuse."

"It was Trainer McCarthy's orders." The guard explained.

"I'm a scientist not a monster." He argues and sent the guard off to find a medic. He looked at her frightened face. "Let's fix you up."

_I'm not broken_. She wanted to cry.

The medic arrived a few minutes later and gave her a once over.

"Broken arm, cracked rib, bruised larynx, splintered cheekbone. Some bruising around the eyes and possible…no make that definite concussion. Poor kid, they worked you over good."

She placed a wet cloth over Max's forehead and spoke directly to the scientist. "The bones I can set and with transgenic healing they should be alright in about three days. Bruising should be down tomorrow but I am going to need to take her to the med bay for observation for that concussion."

"Sure I'll tell McCarthy that we can't do anything until she's healthy again."

_Fix me to break me._ Max wanted to laugh hysterically and wondered if perhaps she was going crazy.

"I'm Sarah." The medic said "You're 452 right?" 

Max nodded and then had to wait for the room to stop spinning.

"I'll get you ship shape in no time."

Med bay was full of white. White sterile walls, white sheets, white floor pristine and white coats all milling around as they set her leg and fit her up with a drip because they had discoed that she was malnourished too.

Here she could sleep as long as she liked and they encouraged it. The food was better and bigger portions and no one hit and told her she was worthless trash. She liked med bay despite the pain of resetting her jaw and bandaging her ribs. 

The best part was that Bill came to see her last thing one night.

"Hey girl, haven't seen you in a while. Oh God!" he said when she turned her face to him "What the hell happened?"

"Bulli." She whispered "He wanted me to get disassembled so he told the trainer I threw the exercise. They were gong to put me in Psy-Ops but I needed to be fixed first."

Bill's shocked face made her lower lip tremble but she pulled it back in.

"Oh Maxie." He stroked her hair like she had done to Ben so many years ago. 

"How did you know I was in here?"

"Heard some lab tech's talking about McCarthy's sending some broken kid to med bay. I figured it was you but I never thought-" he breathed in harshly as he trailed a finger over her bruised face "Why the hell did you let them?" 

"Fifteen to one. Didn't have much of a choice." She replied and then in a fit of honesty she blurted it out "They're going to kill me."

"Who?"

"Bulli, Unit 6, Manticore take your pick. I'm expendable and I'm an oh niner. Just another soldier. If they can't break me then they'll kill me."

Bill didn't offer her hollow platitudes or tell her that she was wrong. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Don't ever let them break you Maxie; you're too strong for that. Play their game and let them think they're winning until you can break free but don't ever let them take you away. You're not expendable. You're special."

They heard a noise from the corridor and he got up.

"I have to go, I shouldn't be-"

Max nodded, tech's weren't allowed to fraternise with the soldiers and they would both get in trouble.

He paused at the door and she could see his dark features cast against the white paint work.

"Never forget who you are Max." he smiled and walked away letting her turn over his thoughts in her head.

Max walked into Psy-Ops more or less of her own volition. The scientists ignored her until she sat in the big metal chair in the middle of the room and lay down. A guard moved forward and strapped her down to the chair with the leather restraints and metal collar holding her head in place tightly.

A scientist handed her a pill and made her swallow it before he opened her mouth. It was a relaxant supposed to work to make the person more malleable and ready to acquiesce. It made her head ache and her eyes blurred.

A ventilator was placed in her mouth stopping her from swallowing her tongue and helping her to breathe.

Actually Max figured it was stopping the scientists from hearing their screams. 

She wouldn't scream, no matter what.

The red laser swept into her cornea plastering images onto her retina over and over. 

MISSION

The Manticore sign.

DUTY

Soldiers marching.

DISCPILINE

Formation lines.

MISSION

DUTY

DISCIPLINE

An electric shock ran through her body as they charged up the metal in the chair.

MISSION

DUTY

DISCIPLINE

MANTICORE

FAMILY

OBEDIENCE

MISSION

HONOUR

DUTY

The images started to come faster and faster and they burned into her eyes with a fiery heat like a brand.

"State your designation."

"X5-452." She said as she sat up to attention in the cold empty classroom. She had been in Psy-Ops for three days and she was trying to block out most of what they had done to her. She felt sick to her stomach but Lydecker had taught them that under torture you can make yourself forget certain things so as not to give them away. Max tried her selective forgetting on what they had done to her. She didn't want to remember. Even though her own moans and screams echoed in her head and her palms sweated every time she saw a blade she wouldn't remember. Maybe this way she could sleep at night and her dreams weren't full of blood; hers.

But now she was in the reindoctrination part of the cycle. All she had to do was get through the next two days and she could go back.

The scientist stood in front of a screen.

"You are a Soldier. Your mission is the most important thing. If you fail in your mission then you fail in your life. Failure is not acceptable. What is not acceptable?"

"Failure."

"Your unit is your family. Betrayal of your unit is betrayal of your family. Betrayal is what Traitors do. This is what happens to traitors."

He touched a button and the screen lit up with an image of a body being dissected.

She watched impassively until the camera angle changed and she jolted.

Max recognised the body.

_Deen! _He hadn't made it out with the rest of them and she finally got to see what happened to him. The scientist sliced down his torso and let the blood drip down as they cracked open his chest.

"Take a good look 452. This is because of you. This soldier died because he neglected his duty. His mission. He was a failure and he is being disciplined for his actions. If you throw a mission, if you fail then you are like garbage and will be treated as such."

She couldn't tear her eyes away from the picture.

"This one was another failure."

_Eva._ Her long body naked on the table and a bullet being dug out of her form.

"This is what happens to good soldiers because of your betrayal."

A picture of a small boy chained to a wall being prodded with a taser. His body shook with the electrical charge. Max felt bile rise up in her throat as she didn't recognise the boy.

"We had to discipline all of the remaining X5's to assure that they weren't traitors like you."

_Not a traitor_. She maintained. 

"You abandoned your mission. These abandoned their mission."

There was a picture of Zack followed by a word.

PLAGUE

Syl.

RAT

Krit

DESERTER

Seth

TRAITOR

Ash

PLAGUE

Ben

RAT

Jace

DESERTER

Tinga

TRAITOR

Zane

PLAGUE

Jondy 

RAT 

Brin.

Max wanted to scream, to cry that they were her family. They weren't traitors or snakes or cowards and they were the best thing Manticore had ever had. But that would mean more Psy-Ops.

What was it that Bill had said?

_"Never forget who you are."_

_"Never let them break you."_

She sat up face forward and let the images wash over her. She was 452.

452 stood in the corner as the man walked in front of her.

"State your designation."

X5-452." She bit out. 

He kicked her "Faster."

"X5-452."

"Faster." Slam

"X5-452."

"What were the oh niners?"

"Betrayers."

"And?"

"Rats, plagues, deserters." She would not say it.

He didn't notice.

"Your unit is you family. Do you love your unit?"

"Yes Sir."

"Would you betray your unit?"

"Never sir."

"Good 452. We will be watching you."

And with that she was let back into the mess hall.

She took her tray in silence from the lunch lady and turned to glance over the room. Over there were her unit. Unit 6.

She moved to go to them but stopped as their hostile glares stung her. She sat on the nearest table and focussed on her plate.

Fork, scrape across the plate and into mouth, chew, chew, swallow. 

Ignore everyone's stares at the girl who had just been in Psy-Ops; her blank stare, her raw eyes that squinted against the bright light; her clothes hanging off her shrunken frame and big black hollows under her eyes.

She finished her plate and pushed it away, rising to her feet and marching away.

March, one two, one two. To the training yards. Stand in formation, ignore the stares. Push ups, one hundred, two hundred. Obstacle course, Yes sir.

Hand to hand. Punch, block, and ignore the blows as they come out of formation. Ignore his hissed insults. Can't hear anything. Nothing penetrates. 

I am 452.

~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~

Lyndsay- yeah it was darker wasn't it- so was this I'm giving myself the creeps.

Brynnmissy- Lets hope so, she needs a new friend doesn't she!

Kitty- thanks hope you like this one too

Sigma1- Aw bless ya for saying so.

m/a fan- I hope I'm getting the tone right, I want to show why Max is the way she is now.  unf, you might have to wait a while for Alec- Sorry!

Kate- Manticore is a nightmare, one which Max is waiting to wake up from.

Barcode-babe-210- Thank you, I must admit I haven't read many Max at Manticore stories before I wrote this but I'm glad it changes formulae slightly.

Fan- Hey again. I will keep it upJ

Jay- She will, eventually get to Seattle just give her a chance. But it will be at the Manticore there so O.C won't be there for quite some time. On the other point I'm just writing the sequel and I think you'll like Alec!

Firegirl1- Nah I like Bill too much for that!1

Raven- Oh it gets worse.

Fair Cate- Yeah this one was dark too, hope its not too bad, things will start to get better from here on out. P.S have you been reading my notes?

Acb- Thank y6ou so much I'm glad you appreciate it. She is getting stronger and that is our Maxie. Hows this one?

Angel21- Thank you very much. Hope you like this too.

Dokushoka79- Once again a swet review for me. Thank you.


	6. Letting them see

**Letting them see.**

****

The day went by quickly as she let the patterns take over and her brain stop registering the thoughts that spun screaming at her to come back but 452 pushed them away.

She showered quickly and walked to the barracks. She walked quietly over to her bunk and pulled back the blankets. There at the foot of her bed was a long silvery barbed wire circle. It was so tangled in the sheets she was sure if she tried to move it, it would rip the sheets and she'd be in trouble for tearing laundry.

A wave of defeat ran through her and she slumped to the bed swallowing a lump in her throat.

She hugged her arms around her legs. Psy-Ops, the Pit, the Tank, her unit. She didn't know how much more she could take. There was only one thing she wanted. She looked up at the moonlight that streamed down through the window casting shadows on the floor.

She pushed the covers back over the wire and crept out of the room. She wandered down corridor and aisles and out through the courtyard to another section. There it was.

She looked up at the barracks that used to be theirs. The cold rain beat down on her like it understood the pain that she was and wanted to mirror it. It sent ice down her skin and along her veins until it wrapped like a glove around her heart.

The drops slicked her hair and ran in droves into her eyes as she stared up at the place she had last seen her family.

 Her unit had slept here, all of them. That was where they had listened to Ben's stories and Zack's commands, Jondy's sarcasm and Syl's sassiness, Krit's gentleness and Tinga's dramas.

She started to climb the slippery drainpipe that still ran up the building. She paused to look in the window through the raindrops and stared at the sleeping X6's that now occupied it.

She carried on until she reached the high place and stood on the stone block where Ben had once kept their teeth for the Blue Lady in the hopes that she would protect them; she had failed.

Jack, Eva, Merie and Deen were dead and Max was in hell.

She glared out at Manticore, loathing it with every fibre of her being in a way that she had never hated anything before. Not even Lydecker.

"WHY?" She screamed as loud as she could but her words snatched away by the wind "What did we do wrong?"

The only answer was the howling of the wind and the roar of water as it fell in a deluge soaking her to the bone.

"We believed!" she choked "I believed." It was a whisper her shoulders shook with the force of withheld sobs. She wouldn't cry. She had screamed in Psy-Ops even though she had vowed not to but they wouldn't make her cry. Never again would she scream and never would she cry for Manticore.

She slid to the floor as her body shuddered harder.

She bowed her head against the wind and shivered in her thin, soaked clothes. Why was she being punished, she hadn't done anything wrong she was a good soldier. She had been pushing herself to do better all the time to do better.  

So what was she doing so wrong?

Something made her look down and tucked under her foot, against the grating was a playing card. She picked it up slowly and stared at the worn and faded picture of the Blue Lady.

A voice echoed in her head 

_"Don't ever let them break you Maxie; you're too strong for that. Play their game and let them think they're winning until you can break free but don't ever let them take you away. You're not expendable. You're special."_

Her head jerked up but the only sounds were the wind.

_"Never forget who you are Max."_

MAX. She was Max, not 452. Max was sarcastic and bright and could put up with anything.

She may be a soldier but she was a human being. A member of a family who loved her and no matter what they did to her they could never take that away.

Never.

She clenched her fists and brought the picture up to her face smiling at the serene Lady.

"My name is Max." she said calmly and tucked it into her belt buckle before climbing down.

When Unit 6 woke up it was to see 452 tucking her bed in neatly and stifling a yawn.

"Good morning." she said brightly with a smile.

They stared at her uncomprehendingly.

"I'm starving, a good breakfast will sort me right out." She marched over to the door trying not to smirk at their faces. She paused in the doorway "Oh by the way, it was a sweet thought but I don't need the barbed wire."

She walked out to the mess hall grinning at their expressions and then wider as she imagined them opening their drawers to find that wire coiled tightly in their underwear.

Revenge is sweet.

Max is not.

She joined the breakfast queue and waited in line until she got to the hatch.

"Morning." she said brightly to the lady who did a double take.

"M-morning."

"Ooh pancakes, they're my favourite." She beamed and the soldiers at either side stepped back away from her. No one really talked at breakfast or at meal times and they never spoke to the staff.

"Do you make this or just dish it out?"

"I make it too." The lady said.

"Well thank you very much, it tastes great." Max nodded and walked away to her unit's table.

"Your welcome." She heard the woman say.

Max sat at her table, her eyes held high challenging everyone who stared at her.

Eventually her unit came in glaring at her with more than the usual hostility and sat as far away from her as possible.

"Oh great, thanks for the room I needed that." she stretched and sprawled out half laughing at them all scrunched up in one corner. 

The boy who had almost stuck up for her lips twitched. She decided to call him Shane which sounded like shame which was how he had looked at her when he didn't muster up the courage to tell them to leave her alone.

She passed breakfast coming up with names for her unit, refusing point blank to stick to designations any more.

She enjoyed the stares of the unit as they wondered what was going on with her.

The trainers commended her for her quick thinking and her speed. Max just nodded with her impassive smile and carried on.

_"Let them think that they have beaten you. Let them think that they have won."_

Max had re-emerged and she was brighter and stronger and going to survive this bitch.

****

~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~~*

Well there ya go honey- how's that for a tad more upbeat?

Elfie- Thanks, I'm glad the characters aren't flat. Not sure about the rest of your questions- she seems to be doing what she wants and there is no way I can control so we'll have to see!

Rouge-x5- Max's world of pain? I like it! 

Acb- Don't cry BG Manticore is scary but Max will always be our little Maxie and she's doing a grand job of pulling through…watch this space!

Barcode-babe-210- Alec is in the pipeline but this story won't be all fluffy and light, Max still has to get through this!

Kitty- I love angst mwah ha ha!

Brynmissy- Thanks, that part took me forever and a day!

Fan- hey! Thanks! Updated now! keep feedbacking me girl!

Sigma1- LOL, cheers pet, glad it got that reaction!

Lyndsay- Yeah it needed to go dark for a while, dark before light. Just keep reading!

Blue Angel- Thanks for the praise honey. I will update faster promise!

Angel21- Glad you think I write excellently. 

Raven- She won't betray them, Max loves her family too much for that although she might have some close calls in future evil grin 

Dokushoka79- Bill is great for Max, I just hope that one day she'll find a way to repay him.

Hermes'Angel- That's great, thank you. I'm loving writing this its just flowing!!

Lyra Skywalker- I know poor Max!

Cloudburst- I wondered where you had gone, I missed your comments and wondered if you were sick of the story pout but I am glad that you are still loving it. The fic will get lighter- promise! As For Alec….

Salome- really likely, I know most stories fixate on how she tried to escape but just look at Brin- she didn't bother.

Ru- different yet good- right?


	7. It won't break me

**It won't break me.**

****

Max woke with a jolt and wondered why. Her mind told her that it was nowhere near time for her to get up yet. Thankfully her internal clock was steady and knew when she had to get up.

As she raised a hand to swipe her hair out of her face she noticed that her hands were shaking.

"No, Oh no." she gasped. She was seizing and this time there was no Zack to hide it for her, no Ben to calm her down and no Eva to grab a gun and protect her. She was on her own. They were going to take her away and dissect her.

For the first time since her sibs had escaped over three years ago she felt a tear slip out from her eyes and wiped it away furiously. This was no time to be weak. She had to get out of here.

She slipped out of bed and fell to the floor listening intently for the telltale signs of any of her unit waking up. Thankfully none of them had been cursed with shark DNA and they slept soundly. 

She crept to the door and it took three tries with her shaking hands to open it and cast glances down the hallway to make sure that the guards weren't doing their rotations in this quadrant just yet.

As she slunk down the corridor her quivering body slammed against the wall and her vision blurred and as her sweaty palms moved to knock more hair out of her eyes the blinding truth faced her and ice slithered down her veins- there was no escape this time. She was going to die.

A spasm of pain shot up her spine with tendrils touching every nerve and exploded into her brain.

Max rammed a fist in her mouth to bite back a strangled sob of pain and anger at the whole situation; she had survived all this only to get taken down at the last because of some stupid chemical imbalance. Well, as Bill would say, screw that.

If she was going out she was going on her own terms. She would go to the one place she felt cared for in this whole joint and that meant the labs. 

Now that she had a target she could almost forget about the seizing as it punished her slight body and she fought each step to get to the lab and relative peace.

Every single step was a marathon that drenched her in sweat and her clenched fists dripped blood as her fingernails cut half moons into her palms and it seemed like hours of painstaking progress before she reached the labs.

The bright lights of the sterile lab had never looked so wonderful, like a safe haven for her and she staggered through the door almost collapsing.

"What the hell? MAX?"

She lifted her head and saw Bill standing there with a leather jacket on and keys in his hand with his mouth wide open.

"Help." She managed weakly before a seizure wracked her small frame, knocking her off her feet and to the floor.

"What is it Max? What do you need?" But she could barely hear him as he picked her up and held her in his strong arms.

"Stay, don't let me die alone." She pleaded.

"You're not dying Max." he smoothed her hair off her forehead "Not if I can help it." he pushed his bag out of the way and lay her on the table.

He grabbed a sheaf of notes from his bag and rifled through them "Seizures, seizures, serotonin imbalance." His lips mumbled as he sped read the pages. "Hold on Max, I'll find something."

She could hear him desperately flicking through pages trying to come up with something and wanted to smile. He was there for her, like Zack, like Ben. He wouldn't let her die without trying something, she was in safe hands.

"M-m-milk s-s-sometimes helps." She gasped as another fit rampaged through her system.

"Let me just find my goat." He joked as he rifled through his bag "Maybe these."

"W-what are they?"

"Food supplements, I got them for Kelly who's pregnant by the way."

"Congratulayys-s." she stammered as he poured several into his hand.

"They replaced calcium or something; if Milk helps then maybe these will too."

"T-thought you were a lab tech, not an herbalist." She teased as she placed them in her mouth and tried not to bite her tongue.

"Smart ass."  He grinned and stroked her hair again. "You just caught me I was on my way back to the car when I realised I forgot my keys."

"L-lucky for me."

"Karma making a play around." He corrected.

"I'm cold." She shivered and he draped his leather jacket over her shoulder.

"Shh, I'm here for you Max, you're not alone. I'll stay here."

She nodded and let herself drift into uneasy sleep.

When she opened her eyes again she stared uncomprehendingly at the light filtering in the windows. She never slept this long. The corps. belting out TAPS at 6am may have something to do with that normally but here it was day break and looked like it had been for some time and she was destined to be assigned to Psy-Ops for not turning up to morning training.

She rolled off the table and crouched on the floor- wait…table?

She was in the lab, her body had been covered in a coat which was now on the floor and next to her in a chair sat an amused Bill.

"Morning sleepyhead."

"Bill?" she frowned "What am I doing here?"

"You remember last night? Seizures?"

Suddenly the memories flooded back to her and she winced "Oh right."

"Anyway the Tryptophan worked."

"The what?"

"That's the name of Kelly's food supplements. Tryptophan."

"Thank you." She whispered and wiped her fist over her face. "I am so late for training its not even funny."

"Grab a shower and I'll take you out there and explain to the trainer."

Max's head shot up "No."

"Why not?" 

"If they know that I have the seizures they'll take me away and cut me open."

"Max," he started in a disbelieving tone.

"I saw them cut up Jack." She urged "He keeled over in inspection and they took him away and cut him open. I don't want them to do the same to me. That's why we were going to leave." She confessed. "Because Zack and Ben wouldn't let them take me when I started to have the shakes. They tried to escape and some of them died so I wouldn't be taken away."

"It's not your fault Max. God you're children not soldiers." He stood up and paced "I hate this!"

"No." she shook her head "We are soldiers and I have to take my punishment for missing training but I won't tell them why. Please don't."

Bill stared at her for a few long minutes "Damn Max." he said softly and ran a hand through his hair. She waited for him to come to terms with the fact that she was going to get punished and she didn't mind so much because it was what they had been trained to expect. She knew that it was the fact that he was soon to be a parent himself that made him feel so protective of her but what he didn't realise was that it was that that made things so dangerous for her. All the time Zack and the others had tried to protect their baby sister had made her weaker. She was a soldier and she had to start acting like one or she wouldn't get through this intact.

"I have a plan." He said finally.

Freshly showered and no longer looking so fragile Max marched out to the training grounds escorted by two guards and a lab technician with a clipboard.

"X5-452 reporting for training Sir." She said saluting the glowering master.

"Where the hell have you been 452? Training started an hour ago. We were about to put the place on general alert."

"That was our mistake." Bill interjected smoothly motioning to the guards. "Last night during routine genome testing we thought we had discovered an anomaly in the base pairs sequencing. We immediately required a test subject to determine any effects that this would have on the adaptation of splicing onto further DNA strands and its immediate focussing on species specific coding."

The trainer looked a little lost at that explanation.

"We commandeered 452 from her bed due to the abundance of feline DNA in her particular sequencing. We were unaware that it would take so much time and she would miss her first hour of training. We apologise for inconvenience."

"Alright." The trainer was mollified "Fall in 452; you can make up the extra hour later."

Max nodded in relief and fell into line along with the rest of her unit who stared at her with curiosity at the dark shadows under her eyes.

Bill nodded and walked away with the guards following him and she hid a smile.

Someone had her back.


	8. Heating things up

**Heating things up.******

****

Max decided that she liked this whole human holiday thing. The trainers were much less snappy and Bill always got her presents. It had been three and a half years since she had met him and every Christmas and Easter he surprised her with a present. Mostly it was books, things that were useful to her but she could hide or explain away if they caught her with them. His wife often baked her something. Mince pies or something called Christmas pudding which she ate warmed up in the lab at night with Bill, the last thing had been an egg; an Easter egg which was made out of chocolate and made her mouth water.

Last week had been the birth of Bill's only child. A girl called Laura, which Max thought was a beautiful name. Bill had taken so many photographs and showed her so many times and told her about everything. It was so odd to hear about a baby whose sole purpose wasn't to be a soldier and that instead of being given guns to play with was bought fluffy toys. The idea made Max's lips twitch and she hid the expression.

This wasn't the time to be caught smiling.

She was standing in line up with the unit and they were awaiting instructions for their latest mission.

Missions. They had been cleared as a unit to go on these last year and it still made Max reel. She was a real soldier now; she went on missions and manoeuvres. Always watched of course and monitored by real soldiers with experience and under their command- for the time being anyway, after all the X5's were being trained to take command of any situation at any time. Their first had been to infiltrate a hotel as a bunch of children on a school trip and to steal certain files from the chambers. It had been fun, just pretending to be normal kids. Their eyes had been wide at the new things that they had seen that they had only heard about and Max had loved it.

It didn't mean that they stopped their simulation exercises but that they now viewed them differently that before. Now they had purpose. 

"Today you will be commanding a simulation against Unit 8. That's right you will pit against each other. Unit 6's target is to reach the stronghold of Unit 8 and capture their flag. Unit 8's target is the same. The commanding officer for Unit 8 will be 851 and Unit 6 will be taken by,"

Before he could finish their was a growl from the lines and he stopped

"Is there a problem?" he yelled angry at the interruption.

"No Sir!" they chorused but the growl came again and they tried to look around to see where it was coming from.

"Eyes FRONT!" he screamed. Max had called him Bellow because that's all he seemed to do but even this was new for him.

A delicate scent touched her nose and she sniffed wondering what it was.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed several of the males in the front row bristling.

Her head turned as she heard another growl and she noticed that 654 was sweating heavily. 654 was in Unit 8 and hadn't really made any impact on Max, she was slim and blonde and seemed to be in pain if the writhing had anything to do with anything.

"654 are you ill?" Bellow touched her forehead and the growls increased.

"Don't touch her!" yelled a broad red haired boy that Max thought was 921, she had always called him Carrot.

Bellow turned red faced "What did you say to me Soldier."

"Don't touch her." Carrot growled and moved out of formation to knock the trainers hand away.

_What the hell?_ Max thought in shock as other males in the first row turned to glare at Carrot.

"So who says you get to touch her huh?" Bulli yelled at Carrot.

"Back off." Carrot snarled and Max's jaw dropped as 654 slunk behind Carrot and draped a hand over his chest.

"Mmmm." She purred.

"Back in line." Bellow ordered but they all ignored him, the boys staring to circle each other.

"So you two think you are worthy huh?" another boy joined in and then two more growled and started to circle.

Max looked around but the rest of the girls seemed as nonplussed as her. 

"Units get back in line or I throw the lot of you in Psy-ops." Bellow shouted.

654 pouted and ran her fingernails down Carrot's chest.

Bellow grabbed at her to get her out of the way and as soon as he touched her the whole unit came alive.

Carrot turned on Bellow and punched his across the face sending him flying backwards and Bulli advanced on 654 with a gleam in his eye.

"Back off." Carrot demanded as Bellow got to his feet and pulled out his taser.

"Stand down." Bellow countered and they began to circle each other.

Bulli reached 654 and pulled her against him crushing his lips to hers.

Max felt sick as 654 pulled him closer and her purr caught Carrots attention. She could see the exact moment that things hit the fan.

Carrot ripped Bulli off her and threw him into Bellow. A brown haired boy pushed Bulli and threw a kick at Carrot who responded with a kick of his own. 654 panted in glee and Bellow suddenly looked scared as the other two boys advanced on him.

"Back up!" he yelled into his radio and she heard the crackle of static as guards came rushing from all over. 

Bellow was rushed and Max knew that if they did hurt him they were all in for it.

"Unit's assist trainer." She found herself yelling. She snapped forward and pointed at the first row of startled females "Subdue 552 and 756." As they hesitated she grimaced "Do you want to go to Psy-ops?"

That decided them and a squad of girls raced to help Bellow who was getting a beating from the two boys. 

"Remaining Males go stand over there." She pointed back at the tree line and they raced to get out of the fracas.

She pointed at six girls in the second row "Take 654 over there." She indicated a wall furthest away from the units and downwind. She suddenly had a strange thought about what that smell had been.

The remaining girls she split into three.

"You five take 921 and hold him. You get 261 and you hold 878." She ordered and they ran to do as she asked.

The boys were a blur now as they attacked each other with a fury that they didn't show during training. They ended up hitting the advancing girls in their anger but with five girls to each boy they were soon subdued.

The guards arrived panting to see several soldiers being held down by the units and Bellow getting up from the floor, his face a mass of blood and holding his ribs.

"Get them to lockdown- separate." He coughed up some blood. "And get that bitch to med bay." He gestured to 654 who was straining to get to the males who had been fighting. "I want this mess sorted out! And someone get Lydecker!"

Max looked around scared. Great, Lydecker was coming.

As the guards grabbed the offending culprits and dragged then off to isolation they all fell back in line waiting for orders.

"I," Bellow coughed and more blood fell into his hand "Little shits broke a rib or two." He grimaced.

"Hey Mike, we best get you to hospital." Another guard said.

Bellow-no Mike, nodded. "Sure, need someone to watch the rest of them. You." He pointed to a guard with a semi "Guard this bunch until Lydecker can get here."

The man nodded and trained his gun on them.

Max swallowed hard as she wondered what had gone here today and what Lydecker would say when he figured out what had happened to them. Oh and Bulli was going to be so pleased when he found out that it was Max that had ordered for him to be subdued by the unit. That was going to earn her some bruises later on.

The rest of the unit waited patiently for Lydecker to arrive but she could tell that they were all thinking deeply about what happened here today and the ways that they would be punished for their team-mates infraction. 

It was an hour before he arrived from headquarters and stood in front of them with his hands on his hips listening to the reports from the officers in charge. Then he turned to the squads.

"Well does someone want to tell me what the hell happened?"

Max cringed at his tone.

"Sir. They were fighting over 654, sir." One of the girls in Unit 8 answered. "Aggressively and with intent to kill, it was like they were not in control of their own actions. They attacked the trainer when he tried to intercede Sir!"

"I see." Lydecker mused "What happened then?"

"We were ordered to capture and hold the soldiers so they couldn't hold down the trainer and to get the remaining males and 654 out of the vicinity."

"Your trainer was under fire at the time who gave the order?" there was silence.

"Who gave the order?"

"452 Sir." The girl said grudgingly.

Lydecker turned to her "Quick thinking 452."

"Sir." She answered 

"Why did you remove 654 from the vicinity?"

"I noticed a strange odour from her just before the attack and theorised that perhaps that was the cause of the strange behaviour. It seemed prudent to remove her from the equation."

Lydecker nodded again.

"I need to speak to the doctors; I will debrief you at 22 hundred hours. You are dismissed for the day."

"Sir Yes sir!" they saluted and disbanded.

Max sat on her bunk ignoring the looks from her team-mates. Like their hatred was something new anyway. They had finally stopped their vicious jokes but still took every opportunity to tell her how little she was worth and how they hated her. But the thing was that she didn't care. People's opinions only hurt if they actually matter to you and her unit meant less than dirt to her.

"452." She looked up

"Yeah?"

The girl just watched her "Don't think you can order us around all the time, we won't take it."

"I wasn't intending to but I have no more inclination to go back to Psy-ops than you do." this girl she had named Simper because all she did was simper around Bulli. She shrugged one shoulder and gave a cold smile "Think of it as selfish motivation, that shouldn't be too hard for you right?"

Simper frowned almost reflectively and moved back. "Affirmative."

"Whatever." Suddenly she didn't want to be around these people who only thought the worst of her all the time.

She stood up and walked out of the room well aware of the silence following her.

She made her way to the training rooms to work out what was in her head.

The debriefing with Lydecker was an eye opener.

The females had been taken aside and had to submit a blood test and then they all stood together in the debriefing room.

"Okay, we have ascertained the cause of this mornings little escapade. Feline DNA means that those females of you with parts feline will mimic the heat mating cycles of the common cat. We need to take samples and these will be tested. Those of you that go into heat will be taken aside so any changes to behaviour such as excessive sweating, attraction to members of staff or your unit and impulsive inclinations must be reported. You will be taken to lock down for the duration of your cycle. Males with the feline counterparts will react like tomcats in heat. They are dangerous and will be sectioned until we can find a way to diminish the effect that the pheromones have on their behaviour. Dismissed."

And that was it. Max couldn't help but want to laugh. They really hadn't seen that one coming.

Just as predicted when Bulli was escorted back to training the next day he sought out Max who was wrestling with 322.

"My turn." He snarled and 322 shot her a sympathetic look as he walked away.

Bulli circled Max "So you think you can order the team around?"

"It was tactically advantageous." She smirked and dodged a blow.

"You just want to be centre of attention."

"Yet I wasn't the one trying to lick out 654's tonsils in front of everyone."

Bulli kicked out at her and she jumped to avoid the foot. She retorted with a roundhouse punch which connected. Bulli scowled.

"You'll pay for that."

"Oh please, like you need a reason to beat on me. I'm just surprised you haven't got your buddies to hold me down first. Didn't think you'd dare take on the on niner yourself."

He growled and flung himself at her and she took the opportunity to rid herself of her frustrations.

She felt her fist crunch as it hit his face and he came back swinging with both ham hands and it was her turn to feel pain as she didn't duck quite fast enough.

An agonising pain sprung in her shoulder as his full weight smacked her. Max kicked out at him and her foot contacted with his stomach making him gasp as the air rushed out. She followed that with a kick to his solar plexus and an elbow on the back of his neck. Bulli rolled and kicked her legs out from under her causing her to fall heavily. Luckily she had been practising gymnastics last thing at night and she flipped to her feet faster than him and got in two kicks to his midsection before he grabbed her ankle and rolled on top of her crushing her beneath his weight. Max hated being pinned and hated even more the way she could picture him smirking as he held her down. She pretended to give and when she felt his grip loosen she rammed her head back into his nose in a blatantly dirty fighting technique that would be frowned upon should any of the trainers be watching.

"Hey!" he grabbed his nose which was gushing blood over the floor.

Max grinned "Oops."

Of course there are always consequences to actions and Max found hers out the next week. Lydecker stood in front of the squad and reminded them that they still had that tactical exercise to complete. 

"Unit 8's C.O is 852."

They nodded, 852 had a good head on his shoulders and would be a good choice.

"Unit 6 shall be commanded by 452."

Everyone froze for a second but it was long enough for Lydecker to take that as acquiescence and he continued.

Max stood as shocked as everyone and felt her hands shake which had nothing to do with serotonin deficiency or heat cycles.

As the other unit left for their side of the wood they all turned to her but before they could start she moved ahead.

"Ok I know what you are all thinking – what is she doing in command and believe me I know how much you don't want me here. Well believe that I want to be here even less. In the field we will get times when we are under a commander that we would rather not be. None of that matters right now, Lydecker had placed me in charge of this exercise. I know that you are probably trying to come up with ways to throw the mission and prove that I am a big a screw up as you all think I am. Well too bad. This doesn't just reflect on me but on the whole unit. So we suck it up and move on."

A few of them looked nonplussed at her use of slang but most nodded agreeing. They wanted her to look bad but not at their own expense.

"So here's how we do this."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nat1- nice to hear from you- you like it?

Sigma1- Loads of twists be here.

Brynnmissy- Short and sweet thanks.

Lyndsay- Max kicks ass at the best of times and here is no exception.

Acb- updated now.

Elfie- Glad you liked the two chapters Inspired- really? Hope this shed some light on the situation.

 There is a noticeable lack of reviews this time around- are people getting fed up with the story?? 


	9. Winning with words

**Winning with words.******

****

"So here's how we do this."

Funny how it just came so naturally to her to take charge, she had thought that when it came to it she would be more comfortable taking orders than giving them but that just wasn't so. It felt right to have them all look at her and take her words in.

Half way through the simulation she had come to realise that she was actually doing a good job of this and they were all following her. Even Bulli which had to be something pretty amazing and before she was even aware of it, it was all over.

Her team had won.

Not only had they won but they had no causalities and no prisoners. Unit 8 had been oddly easy for Max to outthink and out manoeuvre.

Of course she had been watching all of the X5's in Manticore since her reintroduction, not just those in her own unit and she knew first hand all of their strengths and weaknesses. Even though most of the Units kept to themselves, an act which was approved by command, and didn't mix with each other- except in training when they were forced to. 

There were 7 units in all; Max's Unit had been number 2 before they escaped and so the numbers were off. But she had made it her point to get to know all the members of the remaining units, trying to discover who was fair and wouldn't look down on her or be cowed by Bulli's commanding presence- so far she hadn't detected any ally's except Bill, that thought brought a smile to her face as she decided to go see him tonight. But except for him, she knew that she was on her own and so she would need knowledge of the rest of the soldiers here and she had detailed knowledge; where they would attack and what they were likely to miss and she had used all of that Intel to her advantage.

And they had won.

Lydecker nodded at them and gave them an extra half an hour in the recreation room as a reward. Needless to say Max didn't even bother showing up there. She headed straight to the labs where she could talk to Bill.

As she walked down the corridor she could hear him singing and her time at the lab had familiarised her with the oldies station that he loved. She recognised the strains of Matchbox 20, one of her personal favourites. They were singing something about having a disease which she found funny; being Manticore she was naturally immune to most diseases.

She edged in quietly and watched him as he did the familiar dance steps that she had seen whenever she could sneak up on him- which, lets face it, was pretty often considering her back ground. 

"Hey." She said loudly causing him to jump.

"Shit Max." he grabbed his heart and she grinned.

"Damn fool, ya mekkin me psyched up and ya'll know ma ticker only tek so much afore it bounce out. So Boo come correct wit chore pal and no more a tha sneakin up on this ol' dude or transie sister or no I'll put the smack down on your ass." 

Max blinked 

"What?"

This time it was Bill's turn to laugh uncontrollably at the astounded look on Max's face.

When he calmed down and was able to talk again he explained "Kelly's sister came down from up north and I swear she speaks in tongues. I can understand about one word in three; she's so street it's almost funny. Her boyfriend and her gabble for hours in this language. I think if I could understand more I could make a dictionary to help other poor old souls like myself."

"That was actual language?" she asked incredulously and he laughed again.

"So far I have deciphered a few words of this elusive code but quite a lot eludes me at present. Speaking of codes, I hear you did well in your little command episode."

Max nodded, her mind still awhirl with his words "Yeah, we beat them."

"With you in command." He motioned "Kudos."

"Yeah but now I have to dumb down again. I can't have them thinking that I'm better just yet. It isn't the time."

"Not strategically tactical." He added, knowing her words almost down pat.

Max agreed with a smile "So is this girl making you feel old?"

"Like Word." He mocked "She's sixteen and I feel at least fifty."

"Teach me." Max asked eagerly "Jace used to love slang. Whenever she heard guards talk in it she would pick it up and use it all the time when the trainers couldn't hear her."

"I'll tell you what I can remember." He offered amused.

"So what'cha doing?" she asked gesturing to the test tubes in front of him

"Oh trainers have been having problems with the X7's, they are too aggressive to their designated targets and we have been trying for weeks to figure out why. I think I've cracked It." he grimaced "I kinda wish I hadn't though."

"Why's that?"

"We used bat DNA so they hear ultrasonically, it enables them to be silent and deadly as they hone in on their prey. However we used the _Desmodus_ rotundus,_ which is a Central or southern American bat; Also known as the Vampire bat. I have a really bad feeling that the X7's need blood in their diet to function on a less aggressive level."_

"Ew."

"Tell me about it." Bill agreed and pushed some solution in to one of the tubes.

Just then a song came on the radio that both she and Bill loved and they stopped their conversation to sing it together.

"Max, you have a wonderful voice." He complimented after it was finished.

"Part of the genes. Genetic perfection." She inclined her head in a thank you. Bill smiled.

"Well damn I did a good job."

*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~~*~~*~

WOW many reviews- Thanks you guys it's great to know you're still enjoying this. I know this was a small chapter but I had to set the scene the next one is 3 times as long!!!!!!

Feyechelon- urgh I hate computer virus's but thanks for reviewing now!

Kitty- LOL, I have had better death threats than that over my stories (seriously!)

Gaia- Many people have asked about Shane- I might bring him back again soon since he is popular!

Guevera- She will eventually meet the gang but it might not be until the sequel- I have a few ideas for this story- you'll understand in the next chapter.

Brynnmissy- I know- surprised me too! Damn I wish these characters would tell me what they are doing.

Ru- Thank you so much! I always wanted to write a heat fic- but the first one how they found out and I'm glad you think it went well. LOL, don't get hopes up just yet but maybe the next chapter will help!

Nat1- Kicking the shit out of Bulli- you ain't seen nothing yet!!! Glad you like Lydecker he'll make more of an impact next chapter!

BlueAngel- Wow- really? Thanks that is credit indeed. Your report on the last three chapters really made my day! (Your English is perfect!)

Sigma1- Very fast update and I like the twists evil grin

GivenAlias- Ignored me? pout LOL, glad you joined us- keep reading!

Acb- AWWW. LOVE YA!

Raven- She's a natural leader so yeah she should be recognised for it. Don't worry about her unit- she'll get her own. As for the heat and the Brass's surprise- sucks to them!

Lyndsay- I updated now and will post the next chap soon- Manticore's honour! (like scouts honour- just more regimented)

Cloudburst- Big grin cheers pet, glad you are still with me on this. It will get lighter; Max is done being kicked around and finally gets a break… so to speak. Next instalment soonas.

Wendy- many thanks – hope you like this as much.

Elfie- I altered this chapter no end to answer your questions, I hope it has- but it gave me focus so feel free to ask away anything that you think needs explaining.. They do go on missions, Max has no allies as yet, there are 7 units of about fifteen soldiers each (That's just X5 of course.) So many people have asked about Shane- I have to bring this guy back! As for Deck- he's baaaack!


	10. When the timing is tactical

A/N lots of people have been asking me if Alec is going to make an appearance. Sort of, is my answer. He will but it won't be until the sequel. The left behind series takes place in Wyoming and Alec is…elsewhere but don't worry I'm a huge M/A shipper so he will be there somewhere.

****

****

****

**When the timing is tactical.******

****

Gillette, Wyoming 2016

Lydecker stood in front of the soldiers in front of him and felt a burst of pride. These were his kids. The X-series were a success, cream of the crop and genetically primed and perfect. They were his crowning achievement and it was time to let them discover that for themselves. 

"Listen up." He ordered and they all snapped to attention. "As you may be aware we have three main Manticore facilities in the US of A. what you don't know is that there is currently a Special Operations team being commissioned; in the Seattle facility. This facility will house training of only the most elite of all the X-series to work alongside the soldiers already stationed there and to undergo rigorous training to become Special Ops and Commanding Generals. The best of the best. We are now recruiting soldiers to join the team that is already stationed there. To begin with we will be selecting five representatives from each of the facilities to go and train. We only want the best, are you the best?"

"Sir Yes Sir!" they shouted in unison.

"So for the next few weeks you will all be under review. I will be here taking a Unit a week through structured tests to determine your standard. Those tests will establish who the best is; your basic skills will be under severe scrutiny. Timing, precision, grace, only five of you will be chosen."

Lydecker allowed himself a small smile; with over eighty soldiers here the competition will be fierce. "Unit 1 will start tests this week and itinerary will be placed up on the board at 0800 hours tomorrow. Make us proud. Dismissed."

He walked away casting no looks over his shoulder even though he wanted to see their faces as he left. They were good kids and were growing up to be excellent soldiers.

Max relaxed her stance as Lydecker walked away. She had been standing in the sixth row with her unit when he made the announcement and she felt like she couldn't move.

This was her chance to get out of here. If she could prove herself one of the elite then she could finally kiss goodbye to the ridiculous notion that this was home and these were her family. Her heart beat faster at the thought of finally being free of these people and somewhere where she could start over again.

Besides her she saw Bulli straighten up in pride and she scoffed in her head.

_As if!_

As they disbanded and headed for their dorm Max tried to ignore the chatter that swept around her as they discussed what would be required and who had the best chance for being selected.

"I wonder if Seattle's colder than here?" asked one of Bulli's cronies. Max had named him Silt because he always reminded her of mud, him and his friend Dredge, because they had been dredging the bottom of the barrel when they conjured up his genetics.

"261 will be able to tell us." Simper said loyally as she gushed at Bulli. He preened again and Max rolled her eyes. At fifteen they were all so much more obvious in their flirtations than they had been at twelve. It made Max want to be sick at times.

Whenever one of them got their heat they would try and leave it right to the last moment to tell the trainers to squeeze as much fun as possible out. It really was sickening the way they would be all over each other and purring and writhing.

Max had never had any of those feelings about any of the guys in her unit. Her first heat had been a few weeks after the memorable 654's. She noticed several of the boys looking at her in a way that creeped her out and a rise in her temperature. She'd checked herself into isolation before she could even start having thoughts about the boys because that was one thing she could do without, the only ones she had ever even given thought to in that way were some of the guards- they really were kinda built. With that thought she had urged them to bolt the door and she ended up doing press ups for three days and came out of isolation with her arms feeling like Jell-O. Each heat cycle afterwards she carefully monitored and made such that she was safely sequestered away. 

This was why she found it so amusing when Simper hung all over Bulli.

She bit her lip in amusement as she thought of the two of them mating. 

"What do you find so funny 452?" Bulli demanded.

Max smirked at him. Since she had hit her teens she had blossomed into an attractive young woman- at least that's what Bill said.

Her hair hung down in curly tendrils to her shoulders and her lips were full and pouting, her eyes were dark and often glittered with amusement. What was really comical was that Bulli had at one time thought that he stood a chance with her. After all the times he had beaten and berated her, he actually thought that she would fall for his pathetic charms and mate with him. _As if_. She repeated to herself. Like any of the males in here were worth even a second of her time. They were all pathetic. When she turned him down brutally and painfully, he had returned to his old ways of attacking her and putting her down…well when he had returned from the hospital wing that is. Oh she had been back in isolation for that stunt that's for sure.

"Funny? Nothing." She raised an eyebrow archly knowing how much it annoyed him when she dismissed him without a word.

"Please enlighten us 452." He demanded turning red "What, do you think you'll make it?"

Max shrugged and watched carefully as he moved towards her. Her body readied itself for a fight.

"Everyone knows that the oh niners will never amount to anything. Each and every single trainer here as well as Lydecker knows you are a flight risk. Even if somehow you were good enough to pass, you won't be going anywhere. Traitors and runaways have no place in special ops."

Max looked up at him from the curtain of her hair.

"We weren't traitors." Her voice was low warning him away.

But he was surrounded by his loyal followers and glared at her.

"If I say you were traitors then that's what you were." He glared at her with an amused look on his face. "All you'll ever be, to me and everyone else is an oh niner."

Inside Max felt something crack and she blanked her face the way that Manticore had always taught her.

She slowly stood up and faced him eye to eye. Bulli took a step back as something in her face registered.

"You'd better hope not." She growled dangerously "Because if I don't get out of here then I will have to show you exactly what an Oh Niner is. Compared to me, Psy-ops is a dream vacation."

Bulli swallowed "Oh really?"

Without warning she snapped her hand out and caught him on the underside of his chin, his head snapped backwards and he stumbled. She prowled forwards and focussed hard on him. Taking all of her anger and frustration at what she had endured over the past five years she snarled and aimed a kick to his midsection.

Bulli flew across the room like he was on a string and he hit the opposite wall crumbling to the floor in a heap.

From the corner of her eye she could see Silt and Dredge coming to his side but she turned her glare to them and they froze with its intensity.

"I wouldn't move if I were you." She purred and watched them retreat.

"I put up with your crap for five years 261 but now the bitch is back."

She knelt down to where he was laying on the ground, blood pooling at his mouth and his eyes wide in fear.

"Don't ever call my family traitors again. Or you'll really make me mad."

She raised herself to her feet and walked out of the door with her head held high and a satisfied smile on her face.

It faded as she went through the first of her warm up exercises in the gym. 

Her first thought had been to deny Bulli's taunts but what if he was right? What if Lydecker and the others automatically dismissed her because she had been one of the escapees? What would she do if she wasn't taken on? All she knew was that there was no way she would be able to stay here and go on the way that she had been. She'd been through more Psy-ops and punishment than all the units at Manticore put together and she'd be damned if she put up with it any longer.

The next few weeks were a trial for all the units that had to wait for their turn for examination. Unit's that had had their testing were told to keep it strictly under wraps as to what the trials entailed but a few details managed to creep out, like the fact that 851 had run fastest on the obstacle course so far and that 566 had got so nervous she'd thrown up in the lecture hall and been sent to her barracks in disgrace.

Theories abounded as to who would be chosen and Max had it a point to ignore all the gossip as it spread like wildfire around the mess hall.

It was easier than originally thought since the rest of her unit had started to give her wide berth after her little demonstration.

Her unit was going to be the last to be tested, due to bad luck…or design, who knew?

As the time crept closer it was also harder to find a quiet place to practice and she was grateful for the Shark DNA that made it possible for her to stay up at night and train rather than sleep.

The night before it was her unit's turn she tossed and turned all night and in the end just went to sit in the quiet of the lab. She found Bill's radio and sat listening to oldies songs from the twentieth century all night.

The morning dawned clear and bright and she mad her way down to the mess hall where the caterers were used to her odd eating hours and had breakfast waiting for her. By the time she was finished the others were coming in and she went to her room to shower and dress before checking out the notice board for the week's itinerary.

Today was weapons detailing and target range and the afternoon was tactics. Tomorrow began with recon and retrieval followed by integration and infiltration. Then Wednesday was an all day escape and evade exercise. Thursday had logistics and command with martial arts and hand to hand. Friday finished with the obstacle course.

It was a harsh week full of training that only Manticore would be able to expect its soldiers to pull off since they were used to such a gruelling schedule.

Max walked down to the armoury where she had her first test with Lydecker. The walk did her good, it cleared her head and allowed her to be focused and she felt almost confident as she sat down with the rest of the unit.

"When out in the field," Lydecker began "your survival may depend upon your knowledge and use of weapons, whatever is available. Behind me on these racks are over a hundred different weapons. You have one hour to identify as many of them and write their names on the piece of paper in front of you. After the hour is up I will be taking you one at a time to evaluate your maintenance and assembly of certain arms. Your hour starts now."

Max turned her paper over and let her expert vision scan the racks of weapons. Her hand made notes and her mind whirled; she had noticed that there were several that she had only ever seen in that book that Bill had bought for her first Christmas; Weapons and arms throughout the ages. She grinned at the look of bemusement on some of her teams faces as they glared at a wooden contraption that was an early form of the crossbow- a bow and arrow. She sent up a silent thanks to Bill and bent her head down.

The hour passed quickly and she was so pleased by the end, she felt that she had managed to identify all of the weapons. She knew that Lydecker had thrown in antiquated ones in order to catch them out and made them unsure, it was standard confuse and divide technique and she was proud to have recognised it.

There were fifteen of them in Unit 6 and she was the last called to the test room.

She handed her paper to Lydecker and he shut the door to the darkened room.

"Well 452, it's been a while since I saw you last."

"Yes Sir." His eyebrows rose as he scanned her paper

"It looks like you have 100% 452, care to tell me how?"

Max was ready for this "Extra reading during solitary sir." When they were in punishment detail they were allowed to visit Manticore's archives and library and she had indeed read a lot of what Manticore had to offer, she didn't even need to mention her contraband.

Lydecker nodded appeased "In front of you are three weapons, I want you to assemble them."

Max stared at the pieces in front of her, they were so jumbled it would take ages to work out what was what and where it belonged.

"Oh I should mention that there is a bomb hidden in the room times to go off in ten minutes time. You may only search for and deactivate the bomb once assembly is finished."

Max felt sick; he hadn't even told her what the pieces of metal on the table were supposed to be. It could be an ice cream maker for all she knew and a bomb in the room? It would take longer than ten minutes to decide what it was supposed to make let alone formulate and construct. There was no way that she would finish and then find the bomb and disable the damn thing, it was hopeless why the hell did he set such a…FOCUS.

The voice in her head clamped down on her escalating panic. Panic will not help, what you need to do is prioritise. First ascertain if there are instructions for the damn thing.

"Are there schematics sir?"

Lydecker nodded and reached into his pocket "Available only upon request." He told her.

With the schematics it was a matter of seconds to separate the pieces and it took only 3 minutes to assemble the three weapons. She placed them down and turned in a slow circle taking in all of the parameters of the room.

The stack of boxes was the most likely place for a bomb but if they were pressure sensitive then moving them wouldn't be a good idea, there was a panel on that wall that could be hiding a small A class bomb and then again there was the cupboard over there.

Think. Urged her brain.

The bomb is likely to be activated, as that would lend credence to the test. Therefore if she hadn't asked for the schematics and not finished in time then Lydecker would need access to it quickly to deactivate it which meant... She turned to face her nemesis. He was wearing a thick winter coat. It might have been suitable for outside but the armoury was well air conditioned and quite warm. She could see beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

"Could you unbutton your coat please Sir?"

Lydecker smiled to her surprise and unbuttoned his coat.

Strapped to his waist was a bomb, standard fair with three coded wires and a clock to run down the time. She moved forward and took a knife off the table. As she moved closer to him she realised that this was the closest she had ever been to him and he smelled faintly of pine needles and citrus, it unnerved her to have her commander humanised and so she snipped the black wire and moved away quickly.

"Excellent 452, not only was your timing in the top percentile but you were one of only three who asked for schematics first hand and the only one who didn't search the obvious places for a bomb and gave it some thought. These are good traits for a commander. Asking for information, precision, quick thinking and thinking outside the box. Join your team mates at the rifle range for target practice." He ordered and she walked away her head spinning with the praise. 

The rifle range had been a cake walk for Max. She had always been a great shot, often even outclassing Zack who she took turns challenging. When Eva had been shot by Lydecker she hadn't even wanted to look at the things but her common sense screamed at her that one day it might be the difference between success and failure and she was glad that she had listened to herself. Even the instructors had been impressed with her aim.

The afternoon started out with the instructor- a man called C.J, telling them what was going to happen.

"Tomorrow's recon and retrieval exercise will depend mostly on what we achieve here today. We have commandeered a civilian facility for the simulation but be assured that we are treating this as a real command. The hotel Cicero has several valuable disks held in a safe on the third floor which is heavily guarded. Your job is to plan the best route to retrieve those disks; everyone must make a plan which will be put through a simulator and the best one; the most strategically advanced will be implemented in tomorrow's training exercise. The second part of this test is a roundtable discussion on war time tactics."

Max sighed great she had to rely on her "team" again.

Although she had placed in command many times and her unit had often come to expect that she would be C.O or even second in command it hadn't changed their feelings towards her or her telling them what to do. No matter the fact that none of the missions that she had been in charge of had failed, they still refused to take her seriously or treat her with the respect that's he felt she deserved. No matter what she had been through, mostly at their hands, she still didn't rate in their radar.

You'd think that all the time she spent with Bulli as his 2IC then they would get along more right? _Ha as if._

She looked own at her plan. It seemed strategically advantageous to her. Ideally it would require a full day's recon to map out guard shifts and escape routes, the guards had provided them with blueprints and shift rotations due to the lack of time. Not that she didn't trust the information that the guards had given her but it would just like Lydecker to feed them faulty Intel to throw them off or prove to them that they weren't ready yet. So in her plan they did extra recon, they hadn't been given a specific time limit and that meant that a night time mission would be more feasible, and everyone knows that cover of darkness is best. Besides Lydecker seemed to want them to think rather than just react.

Like the morning the afternoons session went so fast that it seemed like minutes rather than hours to when the trainer was reading through their papers.

"522." Silt stood up.

"Sir?"

"Your master plan is to come from the back?"

There were a few sniggers from the room and Silt blushed.

"Element of surprise."

"Undoubtedly." The trainer raised an eyebrow "For you, sensor alerts, dogs, overlapping guard rotations and electrified fences- did you even read the blueprints? Sir down." He said in disgust.

Silt flopped to his seat ignoring the chuckles of his ever caring team mates.

"261." Bulli rose to his feet quickly "Good basic tactical plan, morning's recon afternoon retrieval during shift change. Back up at key exit points and diversionary team in place. Well thought out."

Bulli grinned and sat down his back straight with pride.

Next it was Simper's turn "So you think that infiltration based on fifteen teenagers dressed as janitors?"

Simpers mouth opened and closed "Sir."

"And obviously the visual retina scans don't put you off at all." he rolled his eyes.

"452." Max stood to attention.

"We informed you of guard rotations and yet you decided that a full day's recon is needed?"

Max heard the sniggers turn into laughs.

"Yes sir." She said clearly "You didn't inform us of the reliability of your sources. A good commander does not send in troops on second hand data or rely on anonymous Intel. Sir."

The laughs stopped as the trainer looked her over appraisingly.

"Correct private. It is vital to ascertain the validity of intelligence.  However assume that this is reliable."

"I stand by my plan Sir. Teams of recon would help us to make sure the guards do not change their rotations, that there is not a special event which could compromise our mission. Hotels have many special parties, weddings, conferences. Teams of recon masquerading as school parties would be able to keep us informed as well as being able to map out any entrances and exit points that may have been blocked during the day.  The night would also provide the cover needed to get in and out with minimal interference and civilian casualties."

The trainer seemed speechless for a brief moment.

"That it would 452. Your plan is the best I have heard all month. Yet I have certain time parameters that you were unaware of. Night time missions are not part of this exercise and so we will go with 261's plan of action for tomorrow. Mission briefing at 0600 hours. Until then we have our roundtable discussion. Now can anyone tell me-?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~****~~**~~*~~~*~*~*************

Quick update for everyone this time.

Angel21- thanks hows that for quick?

Fan- coming thick and fast

Sigma1- here ya go… bounce freely

Raven- You made me blush!!! Girl I love your reviews, glad to know what I'm doing right. Here's more for your hint.

Jessica- Alec will…but not just yet.

Kitty- You review and I update- cute how that works ain't it??

Jenna- Glad you think so, Max's team had to win- she rocks. Anyway yes Alec will be in the story… eventually

BlueAngel- I alllllways keep my promises…except when I don't frown anyway I hope this chapter led the direction we are hopefully going…

Elfie- Yup Vampire X7's scary! More answers- I love music so getting Max to sing was just me being silly- but thanks to your Q I added an extra bit to the sequel which ROCKS of I do say so myself- you have been updated to muse Elfie!!! Bill is adorable, its true. Jace scarpered with the rest of them so she's not there. This is still Wyoming- as mentioned in this chapter. Max does her homework like a good little soldier and yeah she has done the same with the instructors and stuff- get to see more of that soon. Ooh now there's a thought- poor Brain I forgot about him…what to do? Sorry but no, I have no room for him right now. Maybe in the sequel (yes there is one.)

Dokushoka79- Aww cheers pet, I used to love stories like that too. Enid Blyton and Tamora Pierce my faves. Glad its taking you back. Matchbox 20 is a great choice too (Disease- the Logan virus…LOL.) See description of Max now!!! You ask and I deliver.

GivenAlias- Not a B. Short and sweet totally not like me...this was longer- enjoy!

Majic- I missed DA too, sad that it was cancelled. I will post as long as people want it!

Lyndsay-No probs- even quicker update!


	11. What you've been up to

A/N- not blackmail but the more reviews I get the faster I am to update- just in case you were interested scuffs foot in the dirt and tries to look casual

****

****

****

**What you've been up to.**

****

Commander C.J Brown was a hard core military man, had been drafted straight out of the marines to serve at Manticore as a trainer after a routine assignment meant he blew out both his knee caps on a hidden mine field. He had served under the best and trained the finest and thought that nothing could faze him. He had been wrong.

"So we have a dark horse among us." Lydecker mused.

"452 Sir, one of the Oh Niners."

"I know who my kids are." He snapped.

"For the past few years she has exhibited no outstanding behaviour, despite many opportunities to do so. With the exception of her new role as C.O. or second in command, she has been a good soldier but nothing remarkable."

"Until now." Deck nodded.

"Yes sir, she scored 100% on weapons recognition and assembly," he glanced down at his clipboard. "She was in the top percentile at the target range. Her tactical skills wowed even the TAC master and she stumped McDonald at the round table discussion. The recon and retrieval went off without a hitch and she beat everyone at escape and evade. I mean e_veryone_. She only showed up at lights out because she wondered if the exercise was over."

"So our little oh niner has been holding back on us." Lydecker sounded almost proud "I take it she is doing as well in hand to hand and martial arts." He gestured to the monitors that adorned Command checking out every corner of Manticore.

"Apparently sir." He watched the screen that focussed on the gym as another member of the Unit 6 went flying over 452's head.

"The obstacle course is tomorrow. We can watch her from the tower to make sure that she isn't cheating."

"Actually Sir," C.J shook his head "I think this is the real 452 and she's been holding out on us all this time. But why stop now?"

"She wants out." Lydecker correctly surmised "Little Maxie wants to be special Ops."

"But she's a flight risk." C.J protested.

Deck smirked derisively "How many missions has she been on and with how many opportunities to escape. No, if she hasn't before then she won't now. After all family has been a big thing for Max. She won't want to leave her unit."

The final test was the obstacle course. They had added to it over the years making it harder for the growing transgenics to master and more a test of skill and endurance.

Max watched as Simper staggered across the finish line, gasping for breath.

"6:26:04, not bad." McCarthy said as he made a note on his clipboard. "Next up 261. Ready, go."

Bulli shot forward and they watched him disappear from view, his head bobbing up at certain intervals over the large trees in the way.

Max glanced up at the tower behind them, she knew that Lydecker was watching and she gave a small smile, he was certainly going to get a show. She caught two of her unit staring at her but a feral grin made them reconsider and they hurriedly looked away again.

Since Mondays little exhibition they had all been giving her wide berth and with good reason. She was through being their punching bag and even to them it was clear that they had crossed a line. What they didn't know is that they had crossed it that day in the woods when they all ganged up on her. They had made her an enemy and she'd been a wolf in sheep's clothing just waiting for the chance to get back, throw off the wool and rip out their throats. She wasn't beaten and broken, or subservient and submissive- she was scary.

Bulli stumbled over the line, his face red and breathing laboured.

"5:38:12 excellent." McCarthy commended and Bulli gave a half hearted smile as he tried to get his breath back "452."

Max walked slowly to the starting line and gave Bulli a predatory grin.

"Go." She launched herself away from the line blurring fast as she hit her strode and maintaining her speed and focus as she came to the wall. It was an eight foot brick construction that had a rope hanging from it so it could be scaled. But through her practise at night Max had found that if you used this soft grass here as a spring board and somersaulted you didn't even need to touch the wall.

"Did you see that?" C.J exploded as she sailed over the wall like an Olympic gymnast.

"I did." Deck nodded from his vantage position up in the tower.

Max tucked into a forward roll as she landed keeping her momentum and headed for the next obstacle without pausing to change her footing. The aim of this one was to get across the river on the thin beam stretched over it. The safest way was to sit and sort of shimmy across but it was also the slowest way. Max flipped onto her hands and bought her feet down in a cartwheel and then two forward flips to get across and in and in an instant was back running.

She threw herself on the floor and crawled under the netting and hurtles through the tires and the bars like they weren't even there.

The next big obstacle was a net against a wall. She tucked her foot into the bottom rung and sprung to the top of the wall, then, with cat-like grace, she fell forward, somersaulting in mid air to catch the monkey bars like a seasoned trapeze artist.

Then it was a simple double back flip to pass the hanging frames and a blur to the finish line. She straightened, not even breathing hard.

McCarthy gaped "3:41:29."

Max bowed to her astonished team mates and turned, saluting at the tower.

Lydecker nodded, acknowledging her salute.

"What's the fastest time for the course?"

"4.56." C.J croaked.

"I think we have a new record." He remarked dryly and left the room to talk to the troops.

"Well done 452 and all of you. There is no I in team and what you achieved today should make you all proud. A unit should be rewarded for the achievements of its members. Takes the afternoon off for R and R. The results of all Unit's successes and the chosen five will be posted tomorrow."

"Thank you sir." They saluted and ran off.

"452." Max waited as her unit ran ahead.

"Well Max." she jumped at the use of her name on Lydecker's lips "You are a dark horse and you have given us a new record for the course, extra congratulations."

"Thank you sir."

"Dismissed."

She breathed a sigh of relief as she ran away to get away from him.

Since she had the afternoon off she knew she could take the time to relax after her gruelling schedule and just rest and read…damn she had left her book in the rec room where the rest of her Unit would undoubtedly be. 

She knew they wouldn't be pleased at the way she had shown them all up with her acrobatics but she wanted her book.

She opened the door and watched the way they all started as they turned to her.

The fourteen hostile glares sent her way made her want to smirk but she ignored them as she headed for the cove where she kept her book.

"Well, well 452." Bulli stood up, brave now that he had the backing of the whole Unit "You're not welcome here."

"Don't I know it." she snapped "Relax, I'm not staying, I just want my book."

"YOUR book?" Bulli taunted "As if you own anything."

"Back off 261, I'm not in the mood."

"Oh so I should do what the mighty 452 wants, maybe we should all bow to you. Isn't that what you wanted?"

Max shook her head in disgust. They hadn't changed at all. A strange feeling crept over her and she turned abruptly to see the rest of her unit gather around her in the way they had done so long ago in the forest.

"You made us look bad." Hissed Simper.

"No you did that yourselves." Max commented dryly as she kept an eye on the advancing troops.

"Traitor."

"Snake."

"Rat."

"Poison."

"Bite me!" She exploded "I've put up with your crap for five years. The beatings, the jokes, the punishments and put downs. You better hope that I get sent away for your sakes." She began to growl, a deep resonant sound that echoed in the room and startled them all. "Because if not, I'll make you all pay. For every punch, for every kick, for every piece of barbed wire in my bed, or nails in my shoes, tears in my clothes, the set ups for punishment detail and all the lies you told the trainers to get me sent to Psy-Ops or solitary. Every time you held me down in the tank or conspired to get me sent to the pit, Every thing. I will pay bite for bite and blow for blow and I'll make Psy-Ops look like a holiday vacation."

She advanced on Bulli, her soft purr a primeval force taking them all aback.

"You'll have to make it out alive first." Bulli said as he swung for her with the pool cue.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Raven- Updates come faster with more reviews. So hint hint. J Max always kicks ass, and she really gets to show it here, hope you like this.

Brynnmissy- Bill has been oh so useful to Max…and me!

Ev- hey there! You got to read ten chapters all in one go so I hope you enjoyed them. Enjoy this part too!

Allison lightning- LOL, kicks transgenic ass? Yes I like that. thanks darlin'!!

Sigma1- See 'nother update- aren't I good to ya? As for yet another twist, would I do that to ya? evil grin

Cesium- Glad you like the concept- it came to me in cribs and drabs so I'm glad it's seaming together nicely. Carry on being hooked!!

Kitty- how do I come up with it? Ummm… pass?

Katherine Buffy Gellar- Aw you know my secret- now I have to kill you. Dammit your review was so nice as well, but as my big brother Zack says "Sentimentality is phony, especially for us X5's."  Of course I remember you 7! You ran game in the Tank! Go sister! LOL! I agree with your Max sentiments she was great and upbeat in s1 and then changed to a whiny witch in s2, as for the rest of it…damn girl you NEED to email me! (p.s your English is great!)

Ting- LOL, ask and ye shall receive. I'll post more at GBM soonas.

Mel- I am a member of NWP (having to post on the DA abbey- new author L) But this part was Max-centric not Jensencentric so I wasn't sure whether to or not.. I update at least once a week and will continue to do so as long as I get reviews like this! Mwah (kisses) to ya pet! Send me and email soon, I always reply.

Dokushoka79 – I adore her, Alanna and Veralidaine, the wild Magic series is my fave. I'm honoured that you equate this with that. I adored the stories and love strong female characters so Max is my girl. Pleased you love that chapter so much and thanks for letting me know!

Elfie- its great it made an impact- thanks for reviewing. The bomb test just came to me in the middle of the night believe it or not and I had to get up and write it down…annoyed my sister no end! Feel free to wax poetical about my stuff, shows it has been appreciated and my wrist ache is not in vain (LOL) as for the Q's. Yes Lydecker is till looking for the 09ers, but Max hasn't really given that much thought right now, her primary target is to survive. In the next story we will get to go deeper into how she feels about them. Believe in the Blue Lady? Well the playing card got her through the barbed wire thing but you have given me another idea…hail the muse!!! Moral dilemma- not really, she's a soldier! Crazy Ben…wait and see!!!

E.T- Reservations under what context? School kids? Has merit, but I think the tutor wanted added sneakiness to their test.- damn the sneakiness!

Fan- different in a good way I hope- thanks fan! Keep reading.

Acb- the best story ever written? I love you! You are sooo good for my ego. Have more story!

Blue Angel- Max is really coming into her own and developing as a person- trial under pressure. Thanks for the kudos, I'm glad you think its well written, but if you do spot any probs just let me know.

Mooch- hey there! Best AU? Aww you guys are great. I like to think this is how it should have been should she have gotten caught back in 09. Max needs romance- as long as its with another unit!

Angel21- didn't have to wait long didjya honey? Enjoy!  


	12. Coming to Attention

**Coming to attention.**

"Sir? Agent Sandoval has a message from her. She wants a DNA work up on the five X's that we are sending to her."

Lydecker nodded "I'll get 452's done immediately; I wanted to tell her that she has been selected personally."

He walked out of the Command centre and down to the barracks where he knew her unit would be at rest in the recreation room. 

"Colonel Lydecker." 261 saluted and stood to attention followed by the rest of the squad.

"Where is 452?" he asked looking around for the dark haired beauty. His suspicious mind went into over drive as he registered the state of the X-series in front of him. It looked like they had been in the wars. Most sported blood somewhere on their person or furniture and now he was looking it seemed like the furniture had just been put back to its original position.

"Well? Can you explain her whereabouts?"

"Unknown Sir." The boy said and winced as the action split his lip.

"You have no idea Soldier? She is under your command isn't she?"

He heard a scoff from a corner and raised an eyebrow.

"What happened here?"

"Group sparring." A boy said from the corner and they all slowly nodded. 

"Do you want me to locate her?"

"I'll find her." He waved, "As you were."

"Yes sir!"

Lydecker walked away his mind whirling. They did encourage sparring within the units to keep them sharp but his finely honed senses told him that there was something else here.

He made his way back to command centre where all the trainers were waiting to discuss who would make the grade to be chosen for the mission.

"Commander O'Hare."

"Yes Sir?"

"Do we still have camera's set up in the recreational areas?"

"Yes Sir."

"Hook us up to rec room 5a, I want to playback the footage of the last half hour."

O'Hare tapped a few commands and pointed to the large screen that adorned one wall of the Command centre. Immediately there was an image of the empty recreation room in all its glory. One pool table, one large sofa, a punch bag and exercise mat, a foosball table and darts board.

"Sound?" Lydecker asked and O'Hare tapped in a few more commands and a static filled the room.

He didn't see what the big deal was, it was just an empty rec room.

Then in walked a group of the X-series, fourteen good looking soldiers all walking close together. 

Then few seconds later another X5 walked in and the reaction was startling. If O'Hare didn't know better he would say that their hackles had risen.

Everyone in command turned to watch as the scene played out on the big screen; the small girl facing off with the entire room full of transgenics.

Lydecker seemed frozen in place as she reeled off a list of atrocities and the more wary among the Commanders and trainers took a step away from the granite statue of their boss.

When the first punch was thrown a deadly silence fled over the room and the only sounds were that of flesh hitting flesh and reverberation of grunts.

As the image finally showed a triumphant dark haired girl standing bloodied and bruised over the cowering form of a boy whilst the rest of the unit lay in various states of disarray every pair of eyes in command were fixed on Lydecker.

But he remained immobile until with a parting growl 452 had left the room.

"Get me 452's medical file, she's in unit 6." He ordered his voice colder than steel and the nearest lab tech hurried to obey and get out of the possible line of fire.

He reappeared to the same silence that he had left meaning that no one had wanted to break the calm before the storm. He held out the file to Lydecker who barely glanced at it.

"I said 452's. Not the whole unit."

The tech swallowed "This _is just 452's."_

Slowly Lydecker turned around and took the file. It was as deep as his hand.

He opened and began flipping through it, his eyes getting harder with each turned page, the only sound in the room rustling of the paper in his hand.

He glanced up at the trainers, his gaze colder than icicles. 

"Can anyone explain this to me?" 

Silence.

"Explain to me how a fifteen year old girl has had her arm broken no less than fourteen times in five years? Three broken legs and over two hundred black eyes… by my calculations, that's one a week…for FIVE years."

"We encourage competition and sparring." One trainer who was braver- or more stupid than the others said "It helps with training."

"46 broken ribs isn't training, its TORTURE!" Lydecker yelled and they jumped. "Look at this, 82 visits to the pit ranging from an hour to a week. A week? Two admittances to the hospital wing for malnutrition. Since when do we advocate starvation? Over 300 visits to solitary? 4 visits to Psy-ops. FOUR? It's a marvel she has any free will left. What the HELL has been going on?"

His thunderous look mad even the bravest of them take a step away.

"This is CHILD ABUSE!" he pointed at the screen "Do you mean to tell me that not one of you knew about this?"

"We…suspected." One said when it was clear that Lydecker expected an answer.

"46 cracked ribs and you…suspected?" they shifted from foot to foot looking like scolded children their glances from his murderous look to the image of 452 disappearing under a pile of bodies as the tape got stuck on a loop.

"It looks like the X-series aren't the only ones under review. I will be personally checking all of your files. Those unfit will be summarily dismissed, now get the hell out of my sight."

He spat and they fled.

Max sat on the wall outside in the bright sunshine listening to the sound of bird call and the far away yells of the drill sergeant. She was deep in her book when a shadow passed across it pages. She glanced up and then jumped off the wall to stand to attention.

"Sir!" she saluted and winced as the action pulled on her sore side and pain erupted in her chest. Lydecker looked down at her.

"At ease soldier." His tone was concerned as his gaze flickered over her bruised features and still posture.

"I need to ask you a question Soldier."

"Yes Sir?"

"Do you have loyalty to your unit?"

"Yes Sir." She replied immediately without hesitation.

"Do you trust your unit with your life?"

"Yes Sir."

"Do you love your unit?"

"Yes Sir."

He paused for a second.

"Let me rephrase that 452, do you love Unit 6?"

Silence.

"Ah." He nodded and Max braced herself.

"I watch some interesting television footage today." Max remained impassive as she wondered what he was talking about.

"I bet you weren't aware that all the rec rooms are hooked up to the surveillance system."

Max sagged, all of the small hope that he had been coming to tell her that she was going, leaving her. She was going to be punished for losing her temper and inciting her team to fighting, disharmonising in the unit, saying one…two…three or possibly all of the forbidden words. Maybe he'd send her to the pit or maybe even Psy-Ops.

"How long has this behaviour been going on?" he gestured to her bruises.

Max was finally too tired to lie. She'd rather die and be disassembled than stay with the unit any longer.

"Since I was first assigned to the unit Sir."

"Why didn't you inform me?"

"A good soldier doesn't complain about their lot, they do or die." She repeated tonelessly and without apology.

"Dammit Max!" She looked up startled "You think I want that for you- for any of you?" he started to pace.

"It doesn't matter sir." She felt the need to say, to assure him that she wasn't whining. "What's my punishment?"

"No punishment, I think you've had enough of that. I came to tell you that you are one of our elite. You're going to Seattle."

Max's face ran the gamut of sadness, disbelief and barely burgeoning hope before a beatific smile lit up her exotic features.

"Thank you sir!"

"Don't thank me 452, you damn well earned it, many times over if that tape is any indication." He patted her shoulder "You leave tomorrow for Seattle."

He paused as he went to walk away.

"I have to know something 452, I saw the tape I know that at any time you could have turned the tables on them. How did you survive?"

"When the enemy hands you lemons you make lemonade." She retorted "I looked on it as a prolonged exercise in exposure to hostile territory."

His lips twitched and she saw him turn his head to hide his laughter.

"You are being pert 452, I think you need to spend your last night here in solitary."

Now it was her turn to twitch her lips. He, knowingly, had just handed Max her favourite punishment- time away from her Unit.

"Very well sir."

"Go pack your things."

As she walked away with the bright sun on her back and a light bounce in her step she heard his faint words.

"I'm proud of you 452."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**~*~

Brynnmissy- wicked awesome- thanks

Ev- I also loved that chapter, it really showed what Max is capable of.

Acb- but a good cliffhanger huh! Maxie makes me proud too, she's is cool and I'm glad that you think I'm getting better!

Dokushoka79- but quick update!!

Sigma1- feel afraid as the author continues to grin, only one more chap to go after this. The we sequel-ise- stay with me on this! We get to Alec-y goodness.

Gamgirl452- welcome to my psychosis! Hope this answered your questions!

Raven- He means her present family, he thinks that because she was so family orientated before that she has the same feelings for Bulli and Unit 6- all together now HAH! You review- I update…that's the plan!

Ru- Aw I always knew Lydecker had a heart under all that Parka, we just had to dig for it. Glad you like.

Et- Here another Chapter before Christmas- hope you appreciate!!

_Data_- written more quickly- thanks for feedbacking!

Amanja- stay with me- it will happen!!! Promise!!

Freedom Angel- I know I stopped there, couldn't help it! but more now and I promise more within a week. So glad you decided to join me on my Max adventure.

Angel21- didn't have to wait long see.

Aren't I good to you? Now you know what to do, the faster you review the more quickly I update. Sweet how that works ain't it?


	13. Just Desserts

**A/N- Wow thanks for the great reviews, I was blown away…which is why you have the last part just before New Year. See how it works. You review and I am prompted to update quick. Cute ain't it? Any way. So this is the final instalment of Left Behind series. Thanks for joining me. **

**Don't forget to review to let me know what you thought of the end. Also for being such wonderful, loyal reviewers if you put your email address in your review I will personally email you to let you know when I post the sequel.**

**Love ya!**

**Fayth**

****

****

****

**Just desserts **

****

Max didn't have much in the way of possessions. She had slightly more than your average X-series because of the presents that Bill had given her in her time here. Not that that was saying much. All of her possessions fit into one bag and she made her way to solitary in less than five minutes after stepping into the barracks.

"Travel light." She grinned. She felt ridiculously light, she was finally leaving this place and these people and she had no regrets…well maybe one.

She waited until the lights had dimmed and then she walked along the cold corridor for probably the last time towards the labs.

The strains of pre-pulse singer came out singing about being predictable.

She would miss that, coming down here at night and hearing old songs that she could learn and sing along to with Bill.

"Hey you."

Bill turned around in his chair and gave her a big smile.

"Well if it isn't my favourite transgenic." He motioned to his seat "Pull up a stool and take a load off."

"Load's off, and so am I."

"You made it?"

"I did!" she gasped as the reality hit her "I did it!"

"Gimme five." He held his hand up.

"Five what?" 

He laughed "You slap my palm; it's a gesture of triumph."

"In that case." She slapped his palm and then grinned as he gingerly rubbed it.

"Note to self, hi-five with an X-series, not a good idea."

"I heard some interesting news today."

"What's that boo?" she pushed back her glee and cheeked him with a street phrase that he had taught her a while back.

"Oh a certain Colonel, who shall remain nameless, kicked serious ass on every single trainer on the area for gross misconduct and is currently undertaking a program to clear out all those responsible for neglect and abuse of a minor. Now ya'll wouldn't happen to know anything 'bout dat would ya Maxie?" he teased

She shrugged a shoulder "Karma making a comeback."

He burst out laughing and let it go on until it trailed off in a fond look. "Damn this place won't be the same without you, getting into trouble and coming here at night to keep me company. I'll miss you girl."

She nodded wondering why her eyes were stinging.

"Y-yeah." she croaked. 

She sat next to him and looked up into his smiling face. His big brown eyes were always so expressive and right now they mirrored her as a mixture of jubilation and sadness.

This guy had managed to make her life here just bearable, and he was the only reason that she hadn't succumbed to the darkness or to Psy-Ops. His jokes and teasing and constant presence, no matter how low she was feeling he made it easier for her to bear. No matter what her problem he had a solution or at least a sympathetic ear. He had been her salvation and there was no way to tell him that or even to thank him properly. How would she even start? How do you tell someone that they are the reason for your being alive?

She swallowed hard.

"Laura is so lucky."

Bill did a double take at the mention of his daughter.

"Why's that?"

"To have you as a father. I wi- I wish," she took a deep breath "I wish I had been as lucky."

To her horror and shame a tear trickled down her cheek. And he reached up to tenderly brush it away.

"Me too, I'll always be here if you need me Max." he reached over and rubbed her shoulder.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." She said furiously wiping away the tear from her face.

"Hey Max, its okay to cry, it's not a sign of weakness no matter what Manticore say."

"Cat, water, it's all bad." She said in lieu of answering. 

He chose to ignore that and they spent the rest of the night in meaningless chit chat about their favourite music and memories and what she would do now she was in Special Ops.

As dawn broke and she looked like she had to go he got around to asking the question.

"So how long until you gotta blaze?"

"This morning, first thing."

"Well it's a good thing that I knew you'd be going and picked you up a little something."

Max's interest was peaked "A present?"

He reached into his bag and pulled out a small box "Open."

She tugged off the plastic lid and looked inside with surprise

"How did you?"

"Let's just say that a few people owed me favours, which should keep you going until you find some way of getting hold of them in Seattle."

Max picked up a few of the pills. "Tryptophan is hard to get a hold of."

"You'll do it." he grinned "I have faith in you. Always have done."

She hopped off the chair and turned to face him.

"Uh well, I guess bye."

"Come here. It's customary for friends who say goodbye to hug."

"To what?" she frowned.

"Hug." He pulled her to him and squeezed her. Max stiffened and shot him a funny look.

"Uh huh."

He ignored her and squeezed again and after a second she relaxed.

"Bye Maxie."

"Later." She pulled away and swiped at his arm "Enough with the sap."

He chuckled as she walked away shooting him a sassy smile.

"There's my girl."

Lydecker paced the length of the room and stared at the remaining members of Unit 6 who had been dragged out of bed at the ungodly hour of three am and put through the drills of their life, they were all exhausted and confused come seven o clock and they were still none the wiser as to what had happened.

They had been hauled into a training room and made to sit on the floor rather that the chairs.

"I have a present for all of you." Lydecker said sharply. "A little recreational tape I think you'll enjoy."

He switched on the video screen and immediately the image of yesterday's rec room flickered to life. They watched in silence as they all ganged up on 452 and then were beaten down.

"Do you have anything to say for yourselves?"

"She instigated it." Bulli maintained and Lydecker caught him a sharp blow across the cheek.

Lydecker nodded satisfactorily at the scared look on their faces. They should be scared. He hadn't even begun to punish them yet.

"I think she promised you all something like, blow for blow, punishment for punishment. You want to know what happens to someone who REALLY betrays their unit? Well you're going to."

Max climbed into the minivan and sat with her back against the wall finally letting loose a sigh of relief. It was actually happening. Her bag sat at her feet and it was testament that this was finally real.

With her were four others…elite, like her all ready to get out of Manticore and go on to something better. All the punishments and degradations, she was leaving it all behind.

A proud look graced her features as the van drove up the gates of her own personal hell and opened wide. Freedom beckoned with a smile on its face as she was no longer the one left behind.

The End.

For now anyway…what am I, evil?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~

As for all my fabulous reviewers…

feyechelon- cute and fluffiness abounds…here too! Angry deck is scary!!

Acb- I'm so glad Vindication for Max was o damn satisfying to write!

Freedom Angel- Because you asked- an update before the New Year…see what happens when you review?

Ting- like that did ya? J Here you find out what happened next.

Angel21- You're welcome to the fast updates. I love this story as much as you and because you and Freedom Angel asked I updated before the New Year.

Kitty- ain't Lydecker cute when he's proud?

BlueAngel- Back atcha kid, glad you like it. hope the end was as satisfying.

Gamegirl452- LOL, I think I have my psychosis in order for the moment. Hopefully the sequel will be up soon if the level of interst stays high!

Brynnmissy- he was bust trying to get the rest of them back…HAH as if!

Ev- I am good to you, but feel free to let me know and I might just post the sequel in the first few days of New Year.

Rouge-X5- Creep all you like. Hope the turnaround from Max's world of pain was a good one!

Sigma1- High praise about Deck thank you! As for the sequel- already in progress. If you want to beta let me know! LOL.

Fan- Thank you. Different is good, so glad. I will keep updating.

Et- You'll have to wait and see!

Kathryn Buffy Gellar- Aww bless ya. That's sweet. I always say that everyone who reviews of gives me feedback deserves to be acknowledged because they are what inspire me to write. So I write back to EVERYONE. I'd do it personally by email but some people review anonymously. I do like that everyone picked up on Deck's behaviour. He really is a key figure here. Your English is Great and I will kick it into your English teacher if needs be. Ignore him. That's an order soldier.

As for the rest. You review and I update Sir! I said REVIEW AND UPDATE.

Raven- I never thought of him as cold and uncaring, maybe a bit harsher because he got booted from the project and under the she-bitch Renfro, which is why I changed that. He's less bitter in my version. Glad you enjoyed it.

BlackJap- How was the goodbye scene? Too sappy?

raven- Glad you joined us. Not a moment too soon. Max will go to Seattle watch this space.

Athena- Thanks for that. glad you think my Max is in character, not OTT. Of course Alec'll be around…soon!

Melinda- Oh they will see above!! Glad you like Deck too. Stop shaking your fist she said goodbye to Bill, was that scene okay btw? I tried to do it so it wasn't too soppy but emotional. Alec will get his name although not…exactly…like the show. After all this is AU.  I'll leave you hanging with that!- Hey I LOVE long reviews. Give me constructive feedback any day.

Elfie- Hey doll. Not sure on the father/daughter relationship. Renfro is director but still under Lydecker-pleasant image ugrh Max has her own opinions of Renfro. Max's genetic workup has taken a backseat I had so many other stories to tell first. Sandeman is just as mysterious as in the show. Love your reviews!

Ethos- You sound surprised! J 

GivenAlias- Not had to wait too long then pet.

Lyra_Skywalker- Why escape? She get a pass out!

Dokushoka79- Aw thanks, glad you liked the pressie then. Expect a lot more flashback's in the sequel. Cool that it had such a impact. Hope you liked the last part. Be a good girl and the next part will come sooner than you think.


End file.
